Ask Again Later
by Sara Holmes
Summary: HP/DM A drunken revelation by Harry prompts Draco to try and summon up his own missing paternal instincts in order to deliver the family Harry really wants. Long story short...he manages to make a total cock up of everything. RATED M WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Drunk sincerity

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except an overactive imagination. JK Rowling and THE PUBLISHERS own them all.

Warnings: Mature sexual content, slash, bad language and a magic magic 8 ball.

Authors note: This was a challenge commissioned by Darkmorsmordreheart, who said "For this challenge, I would like to see what you can do with Harry and his need for a stable family of his own. I see Harry as having a tendency to ignore what he really wants - a point that you've touched upon in other stories - but I think it would be funny if Draco forced what Harry needed on him instead of the Chosen One himself having that epiphany."

I thought that had the potential to be freaking hilarious. So I did it.

* * *

**Ask Again Later**

* * *

**Chapter one: Drunk sincerity**

"And you-" Harry slurred, jabbing Draco in the chest with a finger. "You used to be a complete prat. Like, seriously. You were _horrible_."

"Yeah, well _you_-" Draco emphasised, trying to grab hold of the pointing finger and grabbing thin air around two inches right of his target. "Made me bleed. Everywhere. You ruined my shirt _and_ my skin."

Harry scowled, his glasses lopsided on his face as he picked up his drink and took a mouthful, wincing at the strength of the whisky. "I said I was sorry, _God."_

"No, you never said, you _mumbled_." Draco said with the sort of dignity one could only achieve after tanking a bottle of rather expensive wine.

"I do not mumble," Harry argued, putting his drink down and folding his arms across his chest, ignoring the glance the barman sent his way. He and Draco were well known in here and the locals and staff gave them neither attention nor trouble and it was that fact that kept them coming in on most Friday nights. They usually drank a fair amount and subsequently ended up partaking in heated snogging sessions, illicit adventures in the toilets, or more often than not, arguments.

The barman grinned to himself as he restocked the shelves; this particular Friday night the pair had foregone groping and their bickering match was shaping up to be marvellously entertaining for everyone within earshot.

"Yes you do mumble. In your sleep," Draco said matter of factly, picking up his nearly empty wineglass from the bar and draining it. "Every night for four years, mumble mumble mumble mumble."

"What?" Harry said incredulously, hiccupping slightly. "It is _not_ every night!"

Draco nodded vigorously. "It so is. I don't mind when you're having sex dreams and mumbling about _me_ but when you're mumbling about paperwork and the office and shit, you drive me bat-crap crazy."

Harry's scowl deepened. "Fine, I'll sleep on the sofa then, if it's such a bad thing sharing a bed with me now. Or in the spare room, where it's _cold_. You know what, I'll just move out shall I, and you can have the whole mumble-less house to _yourself _and I'll not come back-"

"Prat," Draco interrupted, sighing as he wrapped an arm around Harry's neck, pulling him close so Harry's face ended up buried in the crook of his neck and the barstool that Harry was on tilted dangerously on two legs. Harry relaxed his body, curving his back, allowing the stool to right itself. He gave a sigh and looped his arms around Draco's waist as Draco pressed a kiss to his temple.

"_You're_ a prat," Harry mumbled half-heartedly.

"Am not."

"Are."

"Shut up, Potter," Draco said and Harry laughed drunkenly into his shoulder.

"I won't move out really," he said.

Draco smiled and kissed his forehead. "I know. You love me too much to move out. You'd miss me. And no sleeping on the sofa either."

Harry moved back clumsily, looking up at Draco with wide eyes. "I do. I love you," he said sincerely, reaching forwards to brush his fingers over Draco's lips.

Draco kissed Harry's fingertips and was rewarded with a smile from his other half; it was still so easy to make Harry smile like that and at moments like this he was honestly grateful that he still had the opportunities and abilities to do so.

_I love you_ he mouthed back, reaching up to lace his fingers through Harry's, feeling thrills run through him as Harry's smile got wider.

"I know. You know what I would really, really love?" Harry whispered, twisting to face Draco properly and leaning forwards to breathe in his ear, grabbing the blondes knee with his free hand to stop himself falling face first into his lap. Draco raised an eyebrow, a slow smirk taking over from his previous smile.

"And what's that?" he asked, waiting for Harry's undoubtedly lewd suggestion. The memory of their last illicit adventure was still fresh in his mind: last Friday they had polished off a bottle of wine in less than thirty minutes and then Harry had dragged Draco into a toilet cubicle, barely locking the door before yanking his trousers down and roughly fingering him to climax. Draco definitely wouldn't object to a replay of _that_.

Harry pulled back a little, green eyes on Draco's grey ones, but didn't say anything. "Go on. Tell me," Draco coaxed, running his thumb over Harry's knuckles. "What would you love?"

"If me and you had a family."

Draco blinked.

"A proper one," Harry said with an earnest nod. "Me and you in a house with stairs and a garden and small children and a dog."

"You…you- but you said-" Draco began unsteadily, his alcohol soaked brain trying to register that Harry had really just said what he thought he said-

"I know," Harry said with a small, almost sad, smile. "It's OK though. Things are OK how they are."

"But you want…you really want a family?" Draco asked, feeling more and more disconcerted with every word.

"I want you," Harry whispered, his face leaning in closer to Draco's and the hand on his knee sliding up towards his crotch, loaded with promise and filthy intentions.

"Harry," Draco said impatiently as he caught the hand, stopping it in its tracks. "Focus."

"Mmm. Focus on your cock," Harry said, leaning in and pressing a hot open mouthed kiss to Draco's neck.

"No, tell me about- what did you mean you want a family? You always said you didn't want anything to change, that you were happy…with it just being the two of us-" Draco said with difficulty, tilting his head to the side to force Harry away from his tongue based assault on his neck.

"Yeah," Harry said, leaning back obediently and too quickly. Draco grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand to stop him falling backwards off of his stool. "You don't like kids."

"I hate kids." Draco confirmed, trying and failing to keep the suspicion from his voice.

"You don't like marriage."

"Waste of time." Draco said promptly and Harry nodded.

"You don't want a house with stairs."

Draco frowned. "We've got a perfectly good flat with perfectly good stairs."

Harry nodded again with another one of those small sad smiles that suddenly and inexplicably made Draco want to cry. "I know," he sighed and leant forwards, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and burying his head under his chin. "I know," he mumbled. "S'OK. The way things are."

Draco rested a hand on Harry's back, slowly stroking up and down, his own drunken haze not stopping him from now knowing exactly what Harry had meant.

When they had first got together four years ago after an intervention (Draco still called it interfering) by Hermione and Pansy, Draco had known all about Harry's desire to have his own family. But the moment Draco had voiced his own reservations, Harry had apparently willingly abandoned the idea and hadn't mentioned it since. Draco knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they had been beyond happy as just the two of them, and Harry hadn't sulked, or been sad, or given Draco any indication that he felt something was missing.

Until now that was. Under the influence of a lot of whisky and wearing a smile that told Draco that Harry would forfeit all of those hidden desires, just for him.

"Well, fuck," Draco said moodily. Reaching out with his free hand, he picked up Harry's half full tumbler of whisky and necked it in one, before putting the glass back down on the bar and placing his hand with his other on Harry's back.

Breathing out deeply, he ran his hands up and down Harry's spine under his shirt, feeling how warm the skin was under his hands. He pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head, drawing in the comforting and familiar scent of his hair as Harry nodded sleepily against his throat, his hair tickling Draco's chin.

Draco shut his eyes, inwardly cursing.

Fucking drunk sincerity.

* * *

TBC...

And huge thanks go to Xana-Belle who is clearly insane because she is still willing to beta for me after Imperio. She kicks missing-letter and confusing sentence arse and she gets a 9.5 on my awesometer. Patent pending.


	2. Small talk

Thanks go to Xana-Belle for the beta

* * *

**Chapter Two: Small talk**

"Fuck, Harry- _harder_," Draco managed to gasp, his hands fisting in the bedcovers and his head tipping back as Harry grabbed his hips, lifting them up off the bed in order to pound harder into Draco's willing body.

"Shit," he ground out through gritted teeth, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Draco, god, I'm-"

"Me too," Draco breathed, trying to put his feet flat on the mattress either side of Harry's body so he could cant his hips and push Harry deeper inside.

Harry let go of one of Draco's hips to take hold of his cock; roughly running his hand up and down the throbbing hardness and making Draco cry out, his back arching even further.

"Don't, I'll come- you first," Draco panted, screwing his eyes shut.

"If you come, I'll come," Harry groaned. "Come _on_, Draco!"

He slammed into Draco's tight hole one last time and felt Draco's entire body tense, wracked with shudders. The sight of Draco writhing before him and the sensation of Draco's muscles tightening around his cock pushed Harry into climax and he came with a shout, emptying himself into Draco's now limp body. He rode out his orgasm for as long as he could before his limbs gave out and he fell forwards on top of Draco, panting heavily.

He looked up at the clock on the bedside table, squinting without his glasses. "Quarter to," he gasped. "See, told you we'd have time for a shag before we've got to leave."

"Fine, you win this one," Draco panted, tracing his hands up and down Harrys back and allowing them a moment to catch their breath before shoving at him to get him to move. "Now move, I'm not going to Weasley's house smelling of sex."

"No, I wouldn't," Harry said, quickly kissing Draco before clambering up off of him. "Sex is sore spot for Ron at the moment-"

"Sex is a sore spot for _me _at the moment," Draco said, sitting up and wincing.

Harry shot him an amused look. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Draco said, rolling his eyes and kissing Harry's cheek before standing up and pulling a face at the sticky mess he was covered in. "Stop asking every time we have sex. After four years it's getting old."

"I like to make sure," Harry replied. "Now get in the shower so I can go for one after. If we're late Hermione will kill us."

Draco flipped him a two fingered salute but went to the bathroom anyway, grabbing his towel on the way. He left the door open so he could call back through to Harry. "So why does Weasley hate sex at the moment?"

"Because he's not getting any," Harry said and Draco laughed, but his hand paused as he reached for the shower taps, a sudden thought occurring to him. "Because of the baby?" he called out, keeping his voice neutral.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a yawn. "Makes me thankful I get to have a full nights sleep, you know?"

Draco frowned, his hand stationary on the tap. "Not something you'd want to do then?"

"What, get woken up every hour by a screaming child?" Harry called, amusement in his voice. "Would you want that?"

Draco forced out a laugh and turned the shower on so he didn't have to reply, stepping under the spray as soon as it was warm enough.

He clearly remembered the conversation he and Harry had had two nights previously, but as luck would have it, Harry didn't and couldn't recall a thing that had been said beyond the argument about mumbling.

Draco sighed as he rinsed his hair under the water, letting the warm water soothe his sex-strained muscles and wash his sticky skin. Normally at anyone's mention of the M and C words (marriage and children), Draco would scoff and Harry would grin, saying that they were perfectly happy with how things were, just the two of them.

After he'd finished washing down and brooding, Draco shook his head and turned the taps off with excessive force, annoyed with himself that he couldn't put it out of his mind and forget about it. Every time he tried, he would remember Harry's small, drunken, sad smile and feel a mixture of guilt and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Urgh. Unprecedented moral dilemmas, guilt, and Sunday lunch with the Weasleys. Draco wasn't going to survive the day. He just knew it.

* * *

"MINE!"

"Give it back!"

"No! MU-UM!"

Draco _hated_ small children. Hated them so much he was about to go pinch a bottle of wine from Weasley's cellar and lock himself in Granger's study until it was time to go home.

They were just so _loud_. And utterly disgusting. Not to mention demanding. And somehow he had ended up stuck in the middle of it; halfway across a room containing one crying toddler and two four year olds who were having a spectacular howling match over a small stuffed Kneazle that was threatening to end in bloodshed.

"Hugo, give that back to Alice right now," Hermione said sternly, trying to simultaneously settle the fight and soothe the sniffling child that was balanced on her hip. Draco would have put his bets on Alice winning the fight even without Hermione's intervention; she definitely had inherited Ginny's temper whereas her little sister that Hermione was holding took more after her father.

"No, S'MINE!" Hugo wailed and Hermione cried out in frustration.

Draco hastily stepped towards the doorway and escape, aiming to go back through to the kitchen and find Harry and hide behind him. Christ, he had only nipped through to the sitting room to find a book that Granger said he could borrow and had found himself in the seventh circle of hell.

"I don't think so, Draco!"

He grimaced at Hermione's stern voice and stopped dead, turning around warily.

"Here," Hermione said and held out the child she had been holding, indicating for Draco to take her.

"No way," Draco shook his head, feeling alarmed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Draco, just hold her until I sort these two out, or take her to Neville if it's that much of a problem!" Hermione snapped and Draco scowled at her, awkwardly taking the child, holding her at arms length. She started to whine at the same moment Hermione shot him an incredulous look, so against his better judgement he bought her in closer, holding her close to him like Hermione had previously done. The wailing stopped and she promptly buried her snot covered face in Draco's shoulder, her small fingers twisting in the material of his shirt.

Urgh. If someone had told him five years ago that he would be in Hermione Granger's house, holding a child that was the product of Longbottom and the Weaselette, he would have laughed in their faces. And then hexed them for good measure.

Hermione bent down and pulled the toy Kneazle from Hugo's hands, giving it back to Alice who promptly stopped howling. Hugo's lip wobbled dangerously but Hermione reached out to grope under the sofa cushions, swiftly retrieving a squashed looking fluffy purple dragon, passing it to her son.

"Now you've both got one," she said with a nod. Hugo looked from her to the dragon somewhat suspiciously, then smiled broadly, hugging the toy tightly.

Her smile was a mix of fondness and exasperation as she turned back to Draco, giggling at the put-out expression on his face. "Still not found any paternal instincts buried in there anywhere?"

"Not at all," he said with a sigh. "I hate children and children hate me."

"No they don't," Hermione admonished, keeping an eye on Hugo and Alice lest they start fighting again. "Look, Beth seems quite taken with you," she teased, gesturing to the child that was watching her with wide eyes, resting the side of her face against Draco's chest, still holding onto his shirt.

"Just take her back," Draco pleaded. "Ginny will kill me if I drop her."

"Come on, you're forgetting who her father is," Hermione grinned, stepping towards the doorway and making Draco hastily follow her, not wanting to be left alone with the brats.

"Longbottom dropped her?" Draco asked incredulously, shifting Beth in his arms so he had hold of her more securely.

"Nearly," Hermione said with a wicked smile as they went through to the kitchen to join the others. Draco liked it in here; it was a farmhouse style kitchen with a low oak beamed ceiling and a terracotta tiled floor, and was always warm and inviting. The centrepiece of the room was a huge worn oak table, big enough to sit ten people around and normally buried under books, paperwork and a large range of odds and ends.

He saw Ron in his usual pre-Sunday dinner spot; stood at the stove with a tea-towel draped over his shoulder, concentrating on the food. Neville and Ginny were sat at the table with Harry who was- C_hrist_- holding the latest addition to the Weasley/Granger brood: baby Rose. And Draco couldn't help but notice how he looked more than comfortable with it.

"Well that's a one in a million sight," Neville called as Draco walked over. "Draco Malfoy with a child that's not crying."

"Shut up," Draco scowled, walking over to him. "Take your brat back."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly," Neville said airily, folding his arms across his chest as the rest of the group laughed. "You seem to be coping just fine."

"Longbottom-" Draco began dangerously and Neville laughed, reaching out and taking his daughter from Draco.

He pulled a chair out and sat next to Harry as Ginny took Beth from Neville, sitting her on her knee and brushing her hair off of her face. "We should have got a photo of that," she grinned and Harry laughed as Draco promptly reached for the wine.

"It's a good look on you," Harry said and Draco shot him a withering look as he poured himself a drink.

Fucking children, fucking Harry and his natural ability to deal with them and his stupid hidden desire to have one of his own. Fuck. He sat back with his wine and pretended to be interested in the conversation going on around the table. He failed miserably and his lack of attention soon came to Harry's; his other half nudged him surreptitiously when everyone else was distracted.

"You OK? You seem preoccupied."

"Mmm," Draco replied. "A lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" Harry asked, sounding concerned.

Draco let his eyes drift to the baby that Harry was still holding and swallowed thickly. Now or never. And he supposed that this was the perfect excuse to broach the subject that Harry had brought up whilst drunk. Talk about opening a can of worms.

"How come you got landed with the kid" Draco asked offhandedly and Harry shot him an amused look, before looking back down at Rose who was staring at Draco with wide eyes and flexing her fat fingers around one of Harry's, bobbing up and down slightly on his knee.

"I asked to hold her," he laughed. "Not all of us run screaming at the sight of a child."

Draco gave him a scowl. "I do not run screaming," he said, then paused. "It's not so bad."

"Yeah, because you get to give them back," Harry grinned and before Draco could say anymore, had passed Rose back to Hermione who took her back, an unmistakably proud and loving expression on her face as Rose smiled and siezed two fistsfuls of curly brown hair.

"So you don't want one permanently?" Draco asked, shooting Harry a perfectly engineered mischievous smile.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I think we'd have a problem there. I don't think our type of sex is any good for making babies."

Draco pinched him crossly, making Harry yelp. He was trying to be serious for Merlins sake and Harry was being a pain. "I know that, dickhead," he said and Harry grinned at him. "But you know-"

"I like everything just how it is," Harry interrupted and curled his hand around the back of Draco's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "I've got you, and that's all I could ever wish for."

Draco kissed him back briefly before pulling back, feeling disconcerted. He managed to return Harry's smile and took his hand under the table, squeezing his fingers. Picking up his wineglass with his free hand, his smile faded. Why was Harry closing off the issue like that? He _knew _Harry wanted a family and he knew because of the things he had said whilst at the bar. He had debated convincing himself it was just the whisky talking but couldn't do it. Whilst Harry had the skill of being able to manage all sorts of sexual endeavours whilst heavily under the influence, the one thing he couldn't do was lie. Draco was the opposite; alcohol seemed sharpen his already considerable talents in lying and deceit.

Talents he didn't use very often anymore, he thought idly, tilting his wineglass in his fingers. Both the war and Harry had had considerable impacts on Draco's Slytherin tendencies; now his lying pretty much extended to occasionally skiving off of work and sometimes telling Harry no of course he hadn't hidden all of his underwear in a bid to make him go commando.

It was a relief when it was finally time for them to go home; Draco had spent the whole of dinner and a lot of the evening watching the children and trying his hardest to find some shred of longing or want in himself. All he had succeeded in doing was winding himself up and worrying Harry who was concerned at how quiet he was.

That was just one of the things he loved about Harry; he always seemed to know when Draco had had enough, and tonight had been no exception. The drinks had been flowing and the chatter excitable, but Harry had turned down Ron's offer of the spare room for the night and had taken Draco home instead.

"Sorry."

The quiet word made him look up from where he was sat in bed, a book in his lap, waiting for Harry to finish his night-time routine and get into bed next to him.

"What for?" Draco frowned, letting his book fall forwards and looking at Harry who was stood in the doorway to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

"Dropping you in it with all the kids today," Harry said with a sigh. "I know you don't like it."

Draco looked down and gave a short laugh, grudging affection swelling inside him at Harry's words. He looked back up, thoroughly amused. "Not that I'm complaining, but do you ever think about anything but my wellbeing?"

"Not often, no," Harry said and Draco laughed again.

"Come get into bed," he said and Harry nodded, disappearing into the bathroom again. Draco smiled to himself and marked his place in his book, putting it on his bedside table. Wonderfully rubbish Auror novels could wait; this predicament with Harry couldn't.

Harry came through a couple of seconds later, yawning widely and clambering up onto the bed, leaning over to kiss Draco's cheek before slipping under the covers, taking his glasses off and dropping them on the bedside table.

"Did you lock the floo?" Draco asked and Harry picked his wand up and waved it vaguely in the direction of the door before muttering '_yes'_.

Draco rolled his eyes and laid down on his side, Harry mirroring his pose so they were facing each other, Draco seeking out Harry's feet with his own so their legs brushed together.

"It was too loud for you today, wasn't it?" Harry asked softly.

Draco reached out and brushed his fingers along Harry's jaw, smiling. He liked moments like this, when they laid together in bed talking. For some bizarre reason he liked seeing Harry without his glasses on; his eyes took longer to focus and he looked deliciously vulnerable, and only Draco ever got to see him like this.

"For me, a bit," Draco said. "Not for you though."

"Reminds me of holidays at the Weasleys," Harry said with a reminiscent smile. "And nights in Gryffindor tower."

"Well we Slytherins were slightly more reserved than you lot," Draco said and Harry chuckled. "Not to mention the fact I was an only child in a Manor with over twenty rooms."

"I know," Harry said. "I really do appreciate you coming with me even if it is mad."

"Well, you come with me when Pansy and Theo invite us over," Draco shrugged. "Fairs fair. And don't repeat this, but your friends aren't that bad. Although I still think Ginny hates me for turning you gay."

"You did not _turn me gay_," Harry said, laughing. "And she's more than happy with Neville-"

Draco smirked. "I was joking, it's fine."

"So is that why you were so quiet today? You normally grin and bear it, like you laugh about it with us…" Harry trailed off, a small frown causing a cleft to form between his eyebrows.

"I was thinking about what it would be like if me and you had kids," Draco said and Harrys eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"You were?"

Draco nodded and Harry reached out to gently run his fingertips up and down Draco's shoulder, just the way he liked.

"I don't want anything to change," Harry said quietly.

"Why not?" Draco asked somewhat cautiously. If it were the other way around and it was Harry asking the questions, he would have come straight out with it and demanded answers. Draco wasn't like that, instead opting for a more reserved approach.

"You know why," Harry said. "I never thought I'd get to be in love. After the war, and coming out to everyone, being famous…And then you turn up and somehow we end up with this…"

He smiled and wriggled a little closer, pressing a kiss to Draco's lips. "You don't want all that and I don't want anything to change. It's fine."

"You're a Gryffindor," Draco frowned. "You're meant to take the risks."

"Not where this is concerned," Harry said firmly. "You're happy with the way things are, right?"

Draco nodded. "Of course-"

"Well then. Hush. Don't worry about it," Harry smiled and kissed him again, lingering for a little longer this time, his hand sliding down Draco's arm and then onto his waist, pulling him closer.

Draco allowed himself to be pulled closer and blindly reached back for his wand, turning all the lights out before tossing his wand aside and rolling atop Harry, kissing him soundly and earning a grateful moan for his efforts.

He truly loved Harry more than he could even begin to comprehend. When he did try to think about it or rationalise it in his head he would panic as he just couldn't wrap his head around it. Harry would call him daft and hold him close, pressing kisses all over his face to soothe his panic, and Draco would fall in love a little bit more every time.

Harry had saved him, both literally and figuratively and Draco was still trying to make it up to him even though Harry had made it quite clear that in his opinion, having Draco in his life more than evened things out.

His thought train was promptly derailed as Harry's leg wrapped around his and he thrust his hips firmly upwards, pressing his erection into Draco's. Draco welcomed the distraction with a groan, but just before the rest of his blood bypassed his brain and headed south, he made a resolution.

He was not going to let this go this time. Harry had done quite enough sacrificing in his life so far, and it was time for that to stop.


	3. Enemy tactics

Thanks go to Xana Belle for the beta work. Has had a bit changed since she fixed it so any mistakes are mine.

I don't know how many of you have read the note on my profile or on my LJ...all writing has stopped for now. I'm not going to waste time explaining why here because I'm well aware my personal circumstances take second place to the story and frankly, I don't anticipate anyone caring. I'm posting this chapter because it was already written and I don't want to leave you all hanging more than I might have to.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Enemy tactics**

"Hard at work, I see."

Harry and Ron jumped a mile at the sound of Draco's drawl, Ron knocking over a cup of coffee and Harry nearly falling out of his chair as he whipped his feet off of his desk. The paper planes that they had been racing around the room with their wands hit the wall and fell to the floor, flapping uselessly and squeaking pathetically.

"Draco! What are you doing here? You scared the life out of me," Harry said, rubbing his chest as Ron hastily grabbed his wand to clear up the coffee.

"What, because you're arsing about with paper planes instead of doing anything productive?" Draco smirked, amused. "If I'd known this is what you get up to all day, I'd have been an Auror, too."

Ron frowned, looking at the clock on the wall. "Well you can hardly complain, have you knocked off already?"

"Yep." Draco said with a grin.

"Bloody curse breakers," Ron grumbled. "You get it easy."

"For your information, the rest of the curse breakers are still at it or are in Gringott's being shouted at by an angry Goblin. I'm the only one that's finished for the day," Draco said with a smug smirk.

"Why you?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm just that good," Draco said with an affected sigh and Harry snorted with laughter. "I just thought I'd come in and chat to Harry for a bit, it can wait if you're busy."

Ron took the hint; seeing as they had been making aeroplanes out of paperwork and the fact Draco was far from stupid meant he knew full well they weren't busy. That in turn meant he wanted to talk to Harry about something important and Ron didn't really want to be around for one of their badly-disguised-as-important-conversation arguments. "No, it's OK," he said, indicating for Draco to come into the office. "I'll go down to the archives and find that report, God knows I'll be quicker than sending a memo."

"Too right," Harry sighed. "See if you can grab the Noir file, too, we'll need that for the Avard case."

"Yep, will do," Ron said, standing up and stretching. "See you later."

He left the office, shutting the door behind him and Draco promptly took his vacated seat, putting his feet up on the desk. Harry shot him an amused look, leaning back in his own chair, grabbing a ball off of his desk and turning it idly over in his hands.

"Is that that damn seven ball?" Draco asked, momentarily distracted. "I thought I'd thrown it out."

"It's a magic _eight_ ball," Harry corrected. "And you tried, which is why it now lives here."

"Magic?" Draco scoffed. "I don't think so."

Harry eyed the ball thoughtfully. "You'd be surprised."

Draco shot him a sceptical look. "It's a Muggle toy."

"And its unreliable, rubbish and a complete waste of time, I know." Harry said, his eyes twinkling as he repeated Draco's words when the blonde had first encountered the thing. "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come down here to berate me about that."

"No, I wanted to talk to you about something," Draco said, lacing his fingers together and putting his hands behind his head.

"Anything bad?" Harry asked, the ball stilling in his hands.

"Depends which way you look at it," Draco replied but shot him a reassuring smile which Harry returned. "It's about what we talked about last night."

Harry visibly froze, frowning at Draco. Behind him on the wall, faces on 'wanted' posters blinked and waved at Draco but he ignored them.

"The family thing?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes," Draco said firmly, and decided to borrow some of Harry's blunt nature and just get it out there. "The family thing and your secret desire to have one that you've been keeping from me."

Harry gaped at him for a moment before collecting himself, putting the ball back on his desk and leaning forwards. "I've not been keeping anything from you. I used to want that, but you know things have changed."

"Because of me?" Draco challenged, dropping his hands down onto the arms of the chair.

"No! Well, yes, but that doesn't matter!" Harry said, the first hints of frustration creeping into his tone and making Draco thankful that these rooms were soundproofed. This had the potential to get loud, especially as he had made himself the promise to not back down.

"It does matter," Draco replied levelly. "It's something you want."

Harry sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands with his face. "I've _got _everything I want. Why are you bringing this up now? You've never-"

"I never realised that you were holding back because you're scared," Draco replied, inwardly wincing as Harry bristled at being labelled scared.

"I am _not-" _Harry began but stopped mid-sentence, taking a deep breath and calming himself down. "Draco, you _hate _children."

Draco paused, trying to think of a response that wouldn't technically be a lie, but also wouldn't prove Harry's point. However, his momentary pause was noticed immediately and Harry shot him a knowing look.

"Exactly."

Draco pulled a face at him. Fucking Aurors and their stupid ability to pick up on body language. "Harry-" he began but Harry cut him off, standing up and walking around the desk to sit on the edge of Ron's half so he could put his hand on Draco's leg.

"Don't. Things are perfect the way they are, and I don't want to push you into something and then have you resent me for it."

_Progress…_thought Draco, his heart leaping. Now they had gone from resolute 'leave the subject alone' style answers to getting into the reasons as to why Harry was so unwilling to discuss this or contemplate the possibilities. Once the reasons were all laid out for Draco to think over, he could hopefully find reasons to counter them all and change Harry's mind.

"You're not pushing me, I'm the one that's brought this up," Draco tried.

Harry took his hand away from Draco's leg and folded his arms across his chest all of a sudden looking cross. "Yeah, you did, and I really don't know why. You've always said you hated the idea of getting married, and you don't want kids do you?"

"Well-" Draco began, feeling uncomfortable because the truth was he really didn't, but on the other hand he wanted Harry to be happy. He had a mad urge to laugh; this was ridiculous. They were both fighting for things they didn't want in order to keep the other one happy.

"Exactly," Harry said again. "You're doing this for me, not because you really want it."

Draco scowled. "Talk about the cauldron calling the kettle black- you're _not_ doing this for my sake."

Harry was one more argumentative comment away from shouting, Draco could tell by his expression and the expletives that were now slipping into his sentences. "Yes, but this way there's not the risk of it all fucking up! I'm happy with how things are!"

"Stop being a self-sacrificing prat," Draco snapped.

"I'm not being bloody self-sacrificing, I'm thinking of what's best for me and you," Harry said hotly.

"You _are _self-sacrificing," Draco argued.

"Drop it, Draco!"

"No!"

Harry leant back and grabbed the magic eight ball off of the desk. "Fine, let's settle this right now, shall we?" he snapped and before Draco could retort or call him ridiculous, Harry was addressing the ball in his hands.

"Should Draco just shut up and take no for an answer?" he asked flatly before turning the ball over. "My sources say yes," he read and shot Draco a scowl. "See?"

"Twat." Draco snapped, pulling his feet of the desk. Sometimes Harry was infuriating; here he was trying to do something for him and he was shutting him out with stubbornness and advice from a fucking Muggle toy. Knowing he couldn't even look at Harry without wanting to shake him at that moment in time, Draco left the office, slamming the door hard behind him and earning him a startled glance from the witch on the administration desk across the hall.

He didn't care. He was furious. He very rarely did anything for anyone besides Harry and even then he'd never had to do anything big or make compromises. And now he was _trying, _and Harry was being too damn stubborn to take him seriously. He stormed into the lift and viciously jabbed the button that would take him down to he atrium, ignoring the nervous looking witch was already in there, eyeing him with trepidation whilst her bright red quill continued to scribble notes on a piece of parchment floating in front of her.

What on Earth had gone wrong in his life for him to be the one having to convince Harry about this? Draco fucking Malfoy, the ex-Death Eater, evil person extraordinaire, was having to convince Harry bloody Potter, saviour of the wizarding world and all around good guy that they should have a family.

The lift shuddered to a stop a floor down and the witch got out and someone else got in. Draco was going to ignore them, until he heard Ron Weasley's voice.

"Malfoy?"

He looked up at Ron who was looking at him, looking slightly concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked and then comprehension dawned over his face. "You two had a fight didn't you?"

Draco nodded dejectedly. "Yeah."

Ron's hand moved towards the buttons on the lift and then paused. "Something big?" he asked cautiously.

Draco shot him a glance. Weasley had long since given up on hoping that Draco and Harry would be a passing fling, and now took the 'whatever makes Harry happy' approach. If only Harry would take the same bloody approach to things, maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Yeah," Draco said glumly as Ron pressed the button and the lift continued its journey.

"Is he OK?" Ron asked. "Are you both OK?" he amended and Draco smiled weakly at the alteration, before inspiration struck. Weasley had been friends with Harry forever, and maybe Harry had spoken to him about it and could pass some information on to Draco.

"Well yes, we're OK," Draco said. "I brought up the having a family conversation and he flipped out."

"You what?" Ron asked in disbelief. "_You_ bought it up and _he_ flipped out?"

"Yeah I know," Draco scowled. "Something's gone very wrong in the world."

The left clanged to a stop and the cool voice announced they were at the atrium level. Draco stepped out and turned to say goodbye to Ron and was surprised to see him following him out into the foyer.

"Aren't you meant to be taking reports somewhere?" he asked.

"That can wait," Ron said grimly, jerking his head in the direction of the exit. "I'm taking my lunch break. Come on. I don't particularly want to go back into the office if you've wound Harry up, and you look like you need a drink."

* * *

Draco had never given Weasley the credit he deserved, he thought idly as twenty minutes later he found himself sat in the corner of The Hidden Sphinx Café, with an undeniably welcome glass of wine in front of him.

"Now," Ron said with a frown. "I'm going to take a leaf out of one of Hermione's many books and do some intrinsic interfering."

"Better not let the wife catch you saying that," Draco said with a smirk.

"Please," Ron said, an eyebrow raised as he picked up his pint. "I'm not quite daft enough to say things like that in front of her. And don't change the subject; this is about you and Harry, not me. Now what's going on? You mentioned the dreaded F word?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, spill."

He spared Ron a glare who stared back, nonplussed.

"Fine," Draco said irritably. "We were in the bar on Friday and Harry got absolutely trashed and started saying he wanted me and him to have a family. Kids, a dog, the big house in the country, the whole lot."

"Does he remember saying it?" Ron asked. "How trashed was he?"

"Doesn't remember a word," Draco replied shortly. "And now whenever I try and bring it up he gets stubborn and just says no."

Ron rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "So you want all that?"

Draco scowled and took another sip of his drink. "No."

"Then what's the problem?" Ron asked. "Why not just keep things as they are, I know Harry's happy with you." He paused. "Still can't quite wrap my head around that one…"

"Look, Harry wants it whether he's willing to admit it or not," Draco said. "That's enough for me."

Ron leant back in his seat and eyed Draco long and hard. Draco resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably in his seat under the intensity of the normally calm gaze but sternly told himself that Malfoy's didn't do fidgeting and kept himself perfectly still.

"You're willing to do something you really don't want to do, for Harry?" Ron finally said.

Draco scowled again, throwing himself back against his chair. "Why does everyone say it like that?" he said irritably. "Of course."

"You know what that means right?" Ron asked. "Kids change everything. Your whole life. Everything goes."

Draco looked at him but didn't say anything.

"I'm serious," Ron said. "Everything. The stuff you like doing, your career, your sanity. All goes up the floo."

"I know," Draco sighed, relaxing his pose a little, running his hand through his hair. "Look, I love my life. I love my job. I like being able to drop everything and go out to dinner or on holiday at the last minute without having to tell anyone. I like being able to have sex on my kitchen table-" Ron winced, taking a large mouthful of his pint- "whenever we want and I _like_ sleeping in until lunchtime on my days off and I love laughing at you lot because you can't do all of that stuff. Not having all that responsibility is brilliant."

He stopped ranting and shook his head, speaking with a sigh. "I love Harry more."

"Have you told him this?" Ron asked quietly.

"I tried," Draco said moodily. "He won't even hear me out."

Ron nodded knowingly. "He can get stubborn."

"Oh, you think," Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oi," Ron said sternly. "I have bought you your poncy drink and am using my lunch hour to listen to your woes, and I'm trying to help. Enough of the snark."

Draco looked down at the table and mumbled something that could be considered an apology if you looked at it from the right angle. Apparently Weasley did because he gave a nod, looking satisfied.

"Right, if you're serious about this, you've got to come at in a different way," he said knowingly.

Draco eyed him suspiciously. "I'm listening."

"As long as Harry's convinced _you _don't want to do this he wont budge an inch," Ron said, nodding. "Instead of going head on with it, coz that'll just make it worse, show him that it's something you want, too."

"But it's not really-" Draco began but Ron cut him off, looking sceptical.

"You _are_ still Draco Malfoy, right?"

Draco nodded, frowning.

Ron drained his pint. "Well then do what you do best: work something out, and _lie_."

Draco shot him a smirk, and then sighed, reaching for his glass. "You know, for the first time in my life I'm jealous of you heterosexual couples."

Ron shot him a questioning look.

"Well, it's easy for you guys to engineer this situation," Draco said ruefully. "I can't just fuck him and say 'oops, forgot the contraceptive charm.'"

Ron choked on his mouthful of drink, shooting Draco a reproachful look. "Mate, that's disgusting." Draco shrugged and silence fell between them. Draco sipped his wine and then Ron gave a contemplative nod, staring into the depths of his drink.

"That'd work though."

"Oh yeah, totally."

* * *

Harry looked up mid yawn as Ron came back into the office, tossing a couple of files onto his desk.

"It took you that long to find two files?" he asked, grinning as Ron pulled a face at him.

"No, actually, I went for lunch," he said, flopping down into his chair.

"You did?" Harry asked, feeling thrown. It was unspoken tradition for them to go for lunch together, unless Hermione or Draco dropped in or a big case was going on that needed extra work doing for it.

Ron nodded, flipping open one of the files. "I bumped into Draco," he said and looked up at Harry who stared back, waiting for Ron to continue. "He was about five seconds away from hexing someone so I dragged him off for a drink."

Harry looked away, grabbing the other file. "It's his own fault," he said shortly. He was still mad at Draco and would be for quite some time, at least until Draco apologised for calling him a twat and storming out.

"Harry mate, don't get me wrong, but that's a load of shit," Ron said flatly and Harry glared at him.

Ron shrugged, nonplussed. "What? Unlike you, I've actually spoken to him about it."

"I know what he's on with, alright?" Harry said angrily, torn between thanking Ron for taking the time to calm Draco down and throwing the file at him for interfering. "He's suddenly decided he's playing at being noble this week and wants to fuck everything up-"

"He's not aiming to fuck things up, mate," Ron butted in, frowning. "He wants to keep you happy."

"I know," Harry snapped, and then sighed, taking his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He took a deep breath before continuing to speak in quieter tones. "I know he does. But this is just not something we can do. I had an awful upbringing, and his was fucked up on more levels that I can count…there's just too much to risk going wrong. It's not like it is for you and Hermione, or Ginny and Neville. We'd have to put in so much extra work and time and effort and if this is something he doesn't really want he won't be able to handle it."

"I think he will," Ron pressed. "He's deadly serious-"

"Yes, but it's not what he _wants_," Harry repeated. "I'm not risking it. If I push him I'll end up with nothing."

"Harry-" Ron began helplessly.

"Please, just drop it," Harry said tiredly. "I don't want any of that. Me and Draco are fine the way we are."

Ron didn't reply and Harry busied himself with the file, staring at the words without really paying them any attention. He wasn't lying; he was perfectly happy the way things were. To have a family with Draco…there was too many reasons not to do it. The stress was the main factor, along with the total upheaval of life as they knew it which opened up the possibility that Draco would leave…they were all scary enough thoughts to entertain, but the truly worrying one came around when he contemplated the fact that they had both had appalling childhoods. Harry knew he had been lucky to escape his upbringing at the hands of the Dursleys without severe long-lasting trauma, but what if something surfaced if he were to have his own family? He didn't know what a normal childhood was meant to be like. And as for Draco...an image of Lucius Malfoy swam across Harry's mind and he cursed himself inwardly, feeling a wash of shame and guilt crash over him for comparing Draco to his father. They were _not_ the same and Harry knew that, but it was the same scenario for Draco as it was Harry. What if the catalyst of a family started something bad rather than good? What if instead of going perfectly well and providing them with closure to their own bad childhoods, it went the other way?

Harry shook his head firmly. It just wasn't worth the risk.


	4. Grown ups

So sorry this took so long! It's longer than usual though so hopefully that makes up for it. Next chapter will be up pretty soon as well, no where near the same wait as for this one. Anyway, I quite like this one and hope you guys do too *grovel*

Thanks go to Xana-Belle for the beta. Her feedback ROCKS MY SOCKS.

* * *

**Chapter four: Grown ups**

Draco frowned as he pored over the map that was spread out on his desk: a huge old yellowing sheet covered in spidery green ink, depicting the layout of an old manor in Somerset. The old witch who had owned the place had recently died and the manor had gone into lockdown.

Williams and Vane were the first two to be sent to try and gain access to the manor, and both were still in Saint Mungo's waiting for their fingers and toes to grow back. After that fiasco which Draco had seen coming a mile off, Bill Weasley had gone to take a look and had promptly suggested that Draco take the case. That seemed to be a recurring pattern, Draco was amused to note. A manor that seemed to hold traces of Dark Magic? Oh, yeah, send in Malfoy.

"Draco?"

Startled, he looked up to see Hermione Granger-Weasley stood in the doorway of the office, balancing baby Rose on her hip. The baby was chewing on one of her fists and dribbling happily down herself and Draco had to fight the urge to grimace.

"Everything alright?" he asked, gesturing for her to come in.

"Yes," she said, coming over and examining the map with interest. "I just had a very interesting conversation with Ron and thought I'd come and see you."

"A heroic Gryffindor intervention into my private life?" he asked dryly.

"You bet," Hermione said, with a smile. "And seeing as Harry is too grumpy with you to get on his noble steed, you'll have to put up with me."

Draco sat down in his chair as Hermione perched on the edge of his desk. "Well, I suppose there's less chance of me being shouted at this way."

"I wouldn't count on it," Hermione quipped and Draco rolled his eyes at her, before returning his gaze to the baby who was staring at him with big brown eyes.

"How do you do it?" he asked suddenly. "The whole kid thing."

She smiled, brushing her hand over Roses head "A lot of luck and guesswork."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You didn't learn out of a book?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh I tried, I really tried. But you think you've learnt everything and then they get here and just ruin it all."

"Not very sporting of them," Draco remarked and Hermione shot him a mischievous glance.

"Ron told me everything you said," she said, giving him a small smile.

Shaking his head, Draco pulled a disgusted face. "Oh don't start with the mushy stuff. I'm going to get enough of that when Mother finds out."

"Well I think you're being very brave," she said matter-of-factly.

"Bravery counts for shit when put into battle against Harry being stubborn," Draco scowled, adding a half hearted 'sorry' as Hermione winced at his swearing.

"Yes, I've heard he's being a royal pain about it," she sighed.

"You're telling me," Draco scowled. "He spent last night ignoring me and then got up this morning pretending that nothing had happened and being all lovely."

"Do you really want to do it?" she asked him seriously, bouncing Rose up and down on her knee slightly.

"I don't, but Harry wants to and I want to do it for Harry," Draco said bluntly.

Hermione didn't say anything for a while and Draco looked back to his map, wondering if he were actually a little insane. His eyes despondently traced the green lines of ink, wondering why on earth he had chosen to follow this through.

"Well, if you're sure…" Hermione said.

"What? _What_ if I'm sure?" Draco asked suspiciously, looking up quickly.

"What's your schedule like this week?" she asked.

"Not too bad, if I get this Manor sorted," he said, gesturing to the map on the table. "Shouldn't take more than a couple of days in total if I go about it the right way. Williams and Vane have given me a head start really…"

"So you can afford to take a day off this week?"

Draco narrowed his eyes further. "I guess."

"Oh good," Hermione said with a smile. "Because Ron is taking me shopping tomorrow and I need someone to watch the kids for the day."

Draco blanched. "No."

"Oh come on," Hermione said firmly. "It's one day."

"But, can't the Weasley's do it, or Longbottom?" Draco said a little desperately.

Hermione gave him a patient look. "The point is for you to do it. I don't believe you hate kids as much as you think you do, so it might do you some good to spend some time with them," she said matter-of-factly as Draco eyed the baby on her lap apprehensively. "And if Harry see's you trying, he might be more inclined to take you seriously."

Draco looked at her unhappily. "That makes so much sense I can't really argue, can I?"

"Nope," Hermione said with a beaming smile, standing up. "I'll drop them off in the morning and pick them up when we get back. If things get really bad, you can take them to Molly's, or she'll come to you."

"But what am I supposed to do for a whole day?" Draco asked. "My days off normally consist of sleeping, drinking and tormenting Harry."

"Anything. Take them to the park, go to Diagon Alley, or just sit at home and play," Hermione shrugged. "It's not rocket science."

"It's not what?"

"Rocket- never mind." Hermione said quickly. "Look, Rose will sleep half the day anyway and Hugo can keep himself entertained easily enough. I just think it might be good for you."

Draco breathed out deeply. "Alright. I'll do it."

Hermione's eyebrows flew up. "That took slightly less persuading than I thought it would," she said brightly. "I was ready for bribes _and_ threats."

"I should have held out for the bribes then," Draco said grumpily.

"Well, if you manage I'm sure there will be some Parisian wine for you when I get back," Hermione said, bouncing Rose on her knee as she let out a noise that was somewhere between a squeal and a laugh, her dribble covered fingers reaching out towards Draco.

"You're going shopping in Paris?" Draco asked, surprised. "What's the occasion?"

"An anniversary," Hermione smiled, her eyes twinkling.

Draco looked at her questioningly and she raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Oh, gods, I don't want to know," he groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Anyway- are you sure you want to trust me with this?"

"You'll be fine. Harry will be there for half of the day and there are plenty of other people around if you need them. I'll leave you with a full set of instructions anyway," she said and Draco nodded, resigned to his fate.

"I better get on with this then," he sighed, gesturing to the desk.

"Course. I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said, standing up and swinging Rose back onto her hip. "Oh, and if Harry asks, you volunteered to do this and were in no way coerced or bribed."

"Noted," Draco nodded, walking back around to the other side of his desk, looking up as Hermione went towards the door. "And just off record- was it really Ron's idea to take you to Paris or was there some coercing and bribery there too?"

Hermione gave him a sly smile. "Well, let's just say he had a little encouragement," she said and then was gone, shutting the door behind her.

Draco snorted. "I'll bet he did."

* * *

"Draco, I'm going to work."

"Mm," Draco mumbled, not making any effort to get out of his warm cocoon of blankets. He felt a slight pressure as Harry leant over and tugged at the top of the duvet that was covering Draco's face.

"Oi," Harry said. "Kiss."

Draco huffed and pulled the duvet away from his face, blinking sleepily before craning his neck up to kiss Harry goodbye. Harry chuckled and kissed him gently, running his thumb across his cheekbone before Draco dropped back and rolled over grumpily.

"Well aren't you happy this morning," Harry teased.

"It's quarter past seven and it's my day off," Draco replied, groping behind him to grab Harry's pillow, pulling it around to bury his face in. "So go away."

"Point taken," Harry said, amused. "I'll be back at around two, hopefully."

"Kay," Draco mumbled. "Love you, I'll miss you, have a good day darling and all that shite."

"Prat," Harry chuckled and then he was gone. Draco waited until he heard the distant sound of the front door slamming and then pushed himself into a sitting position, knowing that if he went back to sleep for even five minutes he'd wake up at lunchtime and then have to face the wrath of the Weasleys for not being up on time.

He climbed out of bed, pulling his pyjama bottoms and a white T-shirt on, blinking tiredly. _This was a stupid_ _idea_…he thought glumly as he shuffled into the bathroom, reaching for the taps. He should have claimed that the manor he was curse breaking in was in Italy, or Timbuktu, or anywhere which meant he was unavailable for babysitting.

He grabbed a toothbrush, realised it was Harry's and put it back, picking up his own and glaring at it. Stupid toothbrush, making his day harder than it was already going to be.

Heading to the kitchen, he decided to forego breakfast and instead put on a pot of the strongest coffee he had to hand. Charms and potions were one thing but you really couldn't beat a healthy dose of caffeine to get you through the morning. And today, he was really going to need it.

* * *

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Draco asked half heartedly, leaning on the doorframe, tousle haired and yawning.

"Yep," Ron Weasley grinned, holding out his daughter towards Draco. He stepped forwards and took her with a sigh; holding her with one arm and catching her chubby hand in his fingers. Not because it was cute or reassuring, but because he didn't want her sticking her mucky fingers all over his face.

Next to Ron Hermione was frowning, checking off a mental list in her head, her lips moving minutely as she stared down at the bag at Draco's feet. "I think you've got everything," she said finally.

"It'll be fine," Draco said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Like you said, it's only a day."

There was a distant crash which Draco assumed was Hugo re-discovering and upending the crate of Lego that was kept hidden in the spare room. Draco had never encountered Lego as a child and hated it as an adult: to him it was pointless and he always ended up treading on the forgotten pieces, cursing as he examined the six little dots inevitably left on the underside of his foot.

"Yeah, but just a day with you in charge is a whole different matter." Ron grinned.

Draco pulled a face at him and then grimaced as Rose turned in his arms with a happy noise and grabbed at his cheekbone with her other hand. Ron sniggered and Draco mouthed _'twat'_ at him with a scowl.

"Pack it in," Hermione said sternly. "Hugo's at the stage that he'll repeat anything he hears and if we get back and he knows any of your favourite four-letter words-"

"I'll just Obliviate him," Draco shrugged and then hastily stepped back as Hermione gave him a look that reminded him unnervingly of Minerva McGonagall. "I'm joking," he added quickly and firmly, suddenly glad he had Rose in his arms so Hermione couldn't hex him.

"You best be," she said. "_No_ Obliviating, hexing, transfiguring, charming or apparating."

"I know, I read the manual you sent over last night," Draco said with the hint of a smirk. "Cover to cover."

"What did Harry say anyway when you told him you'd have the kids?" Ron asked.

"Didn't tell him," Draco shrugged and Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "I don't think he'd have believed me if I tried. And if he did he'd have booked the time off work and that's kind of missing the point."

"You're either very brave or very stupid," Ron said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "I'm not sure which."

"I am not one of you Gryffindors," Draco said tartly, grabbing Rose's hand and steering it away from his face again, not missing Hermione's amused smile. "I am being cunning and underhand."

"Oh yeah," Ron said, watching Draco trying in vain to keep Rose from wiping her sticky hands on his cheeks. "Cunning. Right."

"Go away Weasley before I start swearing at you," Draco snapped and Ron grinned widely at him.

"Yes, lets," Hermione said, glancing at her watch. "The Portkey leaves at in twenty minutes, we better go. You sure you'll be OK?"

"Yes," Draco said firmly. "If I'm not I'll floo in reinforcements."

"Right then," Hermione nodded briskly and leant in to kiss Rose before stepping towards the floo.

"Don't forget my wine," Draco shouted after her. Ron laughed and leant in to say goodbye to Rose. "Bye trouble," he said and then yelled back into the flat.

"Bye Hugo!"

A corresponding, "bye Dad!" echoed back and Ron chuckled, looking back at Draco. "Don't worry mate. He'll happily stay in that bucket of Lego till we get back and this one'll just sleep and eat." He quickly glanced around and lowered his voice. "And if Hugo happens to call anyone a shit, that may have been me accidentally teach him that one, so don't worry about it."

Draco smirked. "Noted."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder and then was gone, with a cheery wave and getting ash all over the carpet.

Draco shook his head in exasperation and then looked at Rose who was chewing on all ten fingers at once, looking at him with big brown eyes.

"You're revolting, you know that," Draco said flatly and Rose smiled at him around her mouthful of fingers. Draco sighed, shaking his head. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kids were ridiculous, Draco scowled to himself. The morning had been easy enough until Hugo had run in, apparently bored of Lego, and announced it was time to go to the park. When Draco had questioned that statement Hugo had frowned and said 'Dad said you'd take us to the park.'

After making a mental resolution to murder Ron Weasley in the most horrible way possible at the soonest available opportunity, Draco had caved. He had a feeling he'd regret it.

So now he found himself in a position he never thought he'd find himself in; sat cross legged on the grass in the park supervising two excited children all by himself.

Rose was simple enough to keep happy; she was in a pushchair (Draco had felt like a right twat pushing that along, despite all the smiles he had been given by random members of the public, mostly old women) and was content to sit with a fluffy toy dragon to chew on and a wave about. It had started off life that morning as a lion but one discreet wave of his wand and Draco had turned it into something far more suitable; a Slytherin green dragon with large sparkly wings. That'd teach Weasley to try and get one over on him.

Hugo was a different matter. He seemed to have limitless energy and wouldn't stand still for one damn minute. On their walk to the park he'd held onto the side of the pushchair, skipping erratically alongside and talking nineteen to the dozen about anything and everything. Draco had felt knackered just listening to him and didn't offer much in the way of response but that didn't seem to matter to Hugo.

The wide expanse of grass in the park had proved too much of a lure and Hugo had promptly abandoned talking at Draco in favour of running off and exploring. He was currently engaged in searching the grass for twigs, and upon locating a suitable stick would run up to the edge of the pond and fling it in, before turning around and running back to repeat the process all over again.

Draco wasn't worried about his safety; he'd cast a surreptitious shield charm around the edge of the pond so Hugo couldn't get in it even if he tried. Draco doubted he'd ever get his balls back from Granger if the kid ended up in the pond whilst he was in charge.

"Mad," he said under his breath, watching Hugo's stick throwing antics. He couldn't remember being young enough to enjoy something quite so simple and ridiculous.

Hugo looked over and promptly changed course, running over towards Draco instead of back towards the pond. Draco braced himself and sure enough, Hugo bounded over and landed in Draco's lap, knees first and causing Draco a fair bit of pain.

"Ouch," Draco said through gritted teeth, bewildered as to why Hugo insisted on clambering over him when Draco had really not shown any interest in him or the other kids before. They just didn't seem to care. His presence in the background of their lives beside Harry had seemed to make him immediately trustworthy and therefore suitable as a climbing frame.

"Which one do you want?" Hugo asked, holding both hands out, a stick in each. As he wobbled Draco grabbed his knees and shifted him sideways a little so his knees weren't digging into his legs quite so painfully.

"And why would I want a stick?" Draco asked.

"One for me and one for you," Hugo explained.

"Oh. Course," Draco said, his lips twitching. "That one," he said, gesturing to the smaller of the two.

Hugo passed it to him. "Look after it, and I'll come back for it in a bit," he said seriously. Draco nodded, completely straight faced and Hugo clambered off his knees and ran off again.

"I reckon you must be the smart one," he said to Rose, leaning back onto his elbows and stretching his legs out in front of him, kicking off his shoes and flexing his toes. Rose just waved her dragon at him and he snorted. "Maybe not. It'd be a shame if neither of you got any of Granger's brain power."

"Draco Malfoy?"

He nearly jumped a mile at the sound of his name; he looked around to see- _fucks sake_- Blaise Zabini stood next to him, suited and booted in a very expensive looking outfit with a briefcase in one hand and a takeaway coffee in the other.

"Blaise," Draco nodded in response, glancing back to check his shield charm was holding. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, just finished the morning shift, been out for lunch." Blaise said airily, his eyes travelling over Draco's lounging form and lingering in a way that made Draco want to punch him.

"Bottom of the ladder at Prewitt's insurance still?" Draco asked, sounding bored.

"No, office head." Blaise said, carelessly flicking imaginary dust off his lapel.

"Oh."

Draco couldn't care less about what Blaise Zabini was doing with his life. He didn't care that Blaise had landed himself a highly paid, highly prestigious job in a well established business that had earned him the respect of the wizarding elite as well as a shit-load of Galleons. That was the sort of stuff he _used_ to care about, before he fell in love with Harry and realised there was more to life.

No, what he could care less about was the fact it was Blaise fucking Zabini that had found him lounging around in the park wearing jeans, a grass stained polo shirt that actually belonged to Harry and in the company of Weasley children. And that meant that within a week all the old crowd and would be finding out and talking about Draco behind his back.

"I take it she doesn't belong to you?" Blaise asked, gesturing to Rose with his coffee cup.

"For today she does," Draco replied. Rose's dragon dropped to the grass and Draco reached out to pick it up and give it her back.

"Ah, babysitting. How charming." Blaise said smoothly. "You could hire a house elf to do the same if you were so inclined and had the Galleons."

"Not all of us drop responsibilities at the first hurdle Blaise," Draco said shortly. "I got asked to do it by friends, I'm not going to foist them off on a house elf." He was inwardly fighting the urge to draw his legs in and sit up. He had every right to lounge, dammit, and he would if he was so inclined.

"Them?" Blaise asked and looked out, spotting Hugo just in time to see him trip over his own feet and fall face first onto the grass.

_Fuck._ Draco cursed inwardly at the perfect timing and sat up. "Hugo!" he called as Hugo sat up and started to howl, examining his own hands which had taken the brunt of his fall.

"Hugo? The Weasley child?" Blaise asked, delightful incredulity oh so obvious in his tone. Draco ignored him, refusing to look up at that smug face because if he did he'd curse him and they were in a public place and there were rather more pressing matters to address.

"Hugo! Come here," Draco repeated, trying to conceal the frustration and anger from his voice. "Christ."

He climbed up, glancing at Rose before swiftly walking across the park to scoop Hugo up. He was covered in mud and grass stains which he promptly transferred onto Draco's already dirty white shirt as he clung onto him, wailing.

Returning to the pushchair, he tried to comfort Hugo without saying anything that Zabini would mock, running his hand up and down his back. It seemed to work; the crying subsided into snuffles as Hugo buried his face in his shoulder, his injured palms cupped facing upwards, held against his stomach. Draco shoved his feet into his shoes and ignored Zabini who was watching him, looking highly amused.

"Well. I'll be honest, this wasn't what I pictured when you ran off with Potter, leaving us all in the lurch like that." Blaise remarked.

Draco stiffened and looked up at him. "Well, I thought you'd have plenty of experience with running off with people by now. What are you on now, wife number three already? Seems your mother taught you well."

Blaise's posture stiffened and Draco felt a stab of vindictive pleasure shoot through him. It was only fleeting though as Blaise's expression quickly smoothed over and he smiled at Draco again; a sly smile that held the promise of more insults.

"Still at the bank?"

"Yes," Draco replied. "Tier two curse breaker."

"Tier two already? Who'd you bribe for that one?" Blaise laughed loud like it was a joke between them, not a thinly veiled barb designed to hurt. Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes; it missed the mark by miles.

"Oh no Blaise, I got two second tier because I'm _good_ at my job," Draco replied smoothly. "I don't have to _pay_ anyone for promotions. I know that's probably a strange concept to you and your lot."

"You used to be one of _us lot_," Blaise said, his tone level but his eyes burning.

"Yeah, used to be," Draco said offhandedly. "Then I realised that being one of you lot by default made me a giant tosser." He smiled widely at Blaise. "No offence."

"My my. Potter has done wonders for you, hasn't he?" Blaise said softly, abandoning wit and going straight for bitter sarcasm.

"Yes," Draco replied honestly. "Yes he has."

"You know we all thought you'd be straight in at the top at the Ministry, riding his influence like…well, like he rides you," Blaise was smilng again, his eyes glittering and Draco knew that it was only the child in his arms that was stopping him from throttling Blaise with his bare hands. He didn't care that he was rubbish at fighting the Muggle way; he just wanted to hurt that bastard for the things he was saying. He could keep his cool and give as good as he got when it was just him they were mocking, but Harry was off-limits.

"But look at you," Blaise continued. "Still with your curse-breaking job at the bank, and getting all domesticated, looking after the kids…you make a good wife for Potter, Draco."

"Fuck off, Zabini," Draco snapped, putting a shaking hand on Rose's pushchair and pulling it round with some difficulty, the wheels snagging on the grass.

Blaise smiled and then sauntered off, raising his coffee cup to Draco in a mock salute as he rejoined the path and wandered in the direction that would take him back to Diagon Alley.

Draco took a deep breath, managing to calm and collect himself enough to check that he still had both kids and all their corresponding paraphernalia.

"You OK?" he asked Hugo belatedly.

"Fuck," was the mumbled reply and Draco bit his lip, looked at the sky, considered praying and counted to ten.

* * *

Harry heard the front door slam and looked up from his book, tipping his head back against the sofa cushions.

"Draco?" he called.

"Come give me a hand."

Harry frowned at the terse reply that floated back up the stairs and got up, marking his place in the book and walking over to the stairs. He froze at the top, his eyes widening slightly as he saw Draco at the bottom of the stairs in the hall, along with Hugo in his arms and Rose in her pushchair.

"Hermione and Ron do know you've got their kids, right?" he asked cautiously, slowly going down the steps.

"They've gone shopping for the day. Paris." Draco said and Harry hastened to help as he saw the clench of Draco's jaw, a warning sign that Draco was stressed. "I said I'd take the kids."

"Is everything OK? What's happened?" Harry asked, unclipping Rose from her seat and picking her up carefully; she was fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her. "You didn't have to do it if it was too much-"

"It was fine," Draco snapped and then breathed in and out slowly as Harry reached out, slipping his free hand onto his neck and gently caressing his skin with his thumb, a gesture designed to calm Draco down. "I'm fine. We went to the park, then went for lunch in Diagon. It was fine."

Harry gave him a disbelieving look and Draco sighed. "When we were in the park Blaise Zabini thought he'd turn up for one of his regularly scheduled Malfoy-baiting sessions."

Anger flared through Harry at the mention of that name and he quickly understood why Draco was looking so put-out. Blaise Zabini was a complete tosser who still acted like he had when he was sixteen; smug, superior and arrogant. Zabini was a source of amazement to Harry and his friends, the general consensus being that if Draco Malfoy had managed to grow up and stop being a prat, surely anyone else should have been able to.

"You know what he's like," Harry said as Draco moved to climb the staircase, Hugo still in his arms looking rather sleepy and being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yes but it doesn't mean I have to like it," Draco replied. "I just wish they'd give it up and leave me alone."

"They just like to get a rise out of you," Harry said gently.

Draco stopped at the top of the stairs "I know," he sighed. "It's just so…they had their fun mocking me for bowing out of that social circle when I turned down the Greengrass proposal…I didn't think it'd last, or get this bad."

"They're bitches," Harry said, taking Draco's elbow and pulling him close enough to kiss the corner of his mouth. "It's what they do, him and the rest of them. You're better off out of that scene and you're a better person for it." He kissed him again. "Why didn't you come straight home?"

"Because I promised the brat ice-cream after he fell over in the park," Draco said, gesturing to Hugo who buried his face in Draco's shoulder with a smile when he saw Harry looking at him. Harry fought the urge to smile himself; Hugo certainly seemed taken with Draco even if he doubted the feeling was mutual.

"Bribery?" Harry teased.

Draco rubbed his cheek against Harry's, shutting his eyes. "It was either that or Obliviating him to make him forget he fell over and Granger says I'm not allowed to do that. Can you keep an eye on that one whilst I chuck this one in the bath?"

"I'll do it if you want," Harry said but Draco shook his head determinedly. Harry gave him a small fond smile in the face of Draco's stubbornness, knowing that Draco was refusing to give up.

"OK. See you in a bit," he said quietly and gently kissed him one last time before Draco left for the bathroom. Harry sat down on the sofa, cradling Rose in his arms and wondering what exactly had transpired between Draco and Blaise that afternoon.

It was ridiculous and petty and Harry hated it: since Draco had smartly stepped out of the social circle that the Malfoy's used to revolve in, Blaise had taken it as both a personal insult and some sort of challenge and wouldn't leave it be.

Harry assumed that Zabini had been sent packing with no hexing or violence and was incredibly proud of Draco for handling him by himself and then still proceeding to take the kids out for lunch instead of bolting for home. Although there still was the question of why Draco had taken it upon himself to volunteer to look after the Weasley kids…Yes. Harry would be having words about that one…

* * *

_What am I doing?_ Draco asked himself for the hundredth time. He was exhausted. So, so tired it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. The day hadn't been what he'd call a resounding success even without the intervention of Zabini.

Fucking Zabini. Draco hated him, and he hated the way that he thought less of Draco for the choices he'd made. It was as if his Father had died and Zabini had stepped right in there to fill his shoes and take up on the taunting.

And to be found doing something considered as plebeian as lounging around in the park with Weasley kids, wearing scruffy clothes and no shoes…They all still thought he should be lording around in the Manor wearing expensive traditional robes, taking his seat in the Wizengamot and helping them prove that pure-bloods were still proud and powerful after the war. It irritated him endlessly and he irritated himself by being bothered about what they said behind his back. Christ. If this was how it was now, imagine the field day they'd have gossiping if he and Harry had their own family?

He didn't regret the choices he'd made; he was far better off and far happier with the life he and Harry had made for themselves. But he didn't want to be reminded of the other world he'd left behind. He just wanted to be left well out of it.

"Wake up."

He jerked his chin off the back of his hand which was resting on the edge of the bath to see Hugo looking at him looking very pleased with himself that he'd caught Draco out.

"I am awake, brat," Draco said tiredly and Hugo giggled, sifting his fingers through the ridiculous amount of bubbles he had insisted on having in his bath. Hugo had perked up the moment Draco had put him down on the bathroom floor and was now happily splashing around in the tub, tiredness forgotten.

"You were falling asleep," Hugo said matter-of-factly.

"That's because I've spent the day running around after you," Draco said, wincing as he stretched out his legs so they were flat out alongside the bath, his back against the wall and his eyes drifting shut again. "I'm tired."

"I'm not," Hugo announced, making his hands into crocodile shapes and snapping happily through the bubbles.

Draco snorted softly; he knew full well Hugo would be out the bath and back asleep within half an hour but he wasn't going to bother telling him that.

"Where are your kids?" Hugo asked him suddenly.

Draco cracked open an eye to study the wide-eyed child. Maybe some of Granger's brains had gotten through to this one, stick throwing and falling over notwithstanding. "I don't have any."

"Why not?" Hugo asked.

Draco rubbed his face. He really didn't want to have to go into the mechanics and issues of gay relationships with a four year old, and didn't want to go into this mess with Harry with _anyone_.

"I think you should," Hugo continued eagerly. "One with hair like you and one with hair like Uncle Harry. Boys though, because then I can play with them."

Draco gave a dry laugh, shaking his head and running his hand down his polo shirt which was still filthy. If it had been his kid with him in the park today, he would have told him to run up to Zabini and kick him in the shins. And then Zabini wouldn't be able to do anything but stand and gape as Draco shrugged, with an affected sigh of '_kids_,' as his son sat on his knee grinning, pleased that he was there participating in troublemaking with his Dad-

_Whoa_- back up a moment.

Draco paused, the grin sliding off his face and feeling startled. Had he really just imagined that? His own kid?

He watched Hugo splashing around in the tub but his mind was elsewhere. He tentatively reran the scenario through his head and his brain immediately filled in the details with unnerving speed. He could picture himself sat in the park just the same, shoeless and scruffy but with a different child clambering around on his knee: one with messy black hair and grey eyes. And Draco would smirk up at Blaise and his son would mirror his expression perfectly and Draco wouldn't give a fuck what Blaise the rest of the pure-blood elite would say because he'd have his own wonderful brat who loved him unconditionally, just like Harry did.

The picture was becoming clearer; he could see a child that scowled stubbornly just the way Harry did when he was cross, who told him he didn't want to have to go to bed, stamping his feet the way Draco used to do to get his own way with his Mother-

A rush of something flickered through his chest, a strange feeling, similar to the one that he'd felt when he'd first kissed Harry all that time ago. It didn't take much wondering to figure what this one was about: it was that paternal spark, that flash of longing that he had been searching for whilst in the Granger-Weasley kitchen last week.

He nearly laughed out loud in a mixture of delight, terror and relief. Of course- he wouldn't feel that whilst looking at someone else's kid. Everyone else's kids were horrid disgusting beings that he didn't want anything to do with, but one of his own, one that was his and Harry's…that was a whole different thing.

"Out," Hugo announced, breaking Draco's daydream. Draco blinked to see Hugo looking at him and holding his hands up expectantly.

"Are you clean?" Draco asked and Hugo nodded vigorously. "Ok, I'll take your word for it."

He grabbed a towel and hoisted Hugo out of the bath, wrapping him up tightly. He picked him up, rubbing the corner of the towel over Hugo's head and making him giggle.

"You're smiling," Hugo announced, kicking his feet against Draco's thigh.

"Yes, yes I am," Draco laughed, not quite able to hide his smile. "Because you, my bratty little friend, have just saved my arse."

Hugo blinked. "That's good?"

Draco nodded, somehow suddenly feeling a lot fonder of Hugo for the part he'd unwittingly played in Draco's epiphany. And Zabini actually- his being a dick had also done wonders for getting Draco to the point he'd just reached. Draco would have to owl him a thank you note.

"Yes," Draco smiled and Hugo beamed back. "That is _very_ good."


	5. Liar liar

Thank you to Xana-Belle for the beta :)

* * *

**Chapter five: Liar liar**

"So everything went OK?"

Harry nodded at Hermione, passing Rose carefully over to her. Nearby Ron was shrinking all the kids stuff and packing it haphazardly back into the kitbag.

"Draco not had a mental breakdown then?" he asked with a grin.

"No, he was fine," Harry said, feeling a surge of pride ripple through him. "Took them to the park and for lunch."

He didn't mention Zabini; it was common knowledge that he continued to bait Draco but even if everyone knew they didn't mention it. Draco had made it quite clear that it was nobody's business and he didn't want to talk about, not ever.

"How much did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Not a lot," Harry said softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping children. "Draco did it all. Lunch, day out, baths, everything."

"I'm impressed," Hermione said honestly and Harry smiled gratefully at her. "There's a thank you for him in that bag, the blue one," she said, nodding towards the collection of shopping bags she'd bought back with her.

Harry delved through it and drew out a bottle of wine, grinning. "Nice. Cheers you guys."

"Don't drink it all at once," Ron quipped, flicking his wand at the bags of shopping, causing them to promptly vanish. Hermione shot him a reproachful look and he shrugged. "They'll be fine. And anyway, we can't carry shopping and these two home," he said as he turned to pick a sleeping Hugo up off the sofa.

"I suppose," Hermione said. "You really shouldn't transport books that way though-"

"I was careful," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Now come on, he's heavy."

"Bye guys," Harry called, laughing as Hermione and Ron left, still bickering. He heard the front door slam and waved his wand to ward it for the night before wandering through to the bedroom.

He chuckled softly, leaning against the doorframe as he saw Draco sprawled out on his back on the bed, one arm over his eyes.

"One day," Draco mourned, obviously having heard Harry's approach. "I did one day and I feel like shit."

"Going to explain why you did it?" Harry asked, pushing himself away from the doorframe and wandering towards the bed, arms still folded.

"No."

"Draco," Harry said sternly and Draco sighed.

"Because Hermione wanted to go shopping on her anniversary. I agreed just to shut her up and stop her telling me about the nature of said anniversary…" he shuddered. "That was a story I did not want to hear."

Harry laughed and climbed onto the bed, straddling Draco's prone form and leaning down to gently press an open mouthed kiss to Draco's exposed neck.

Draco shivered and turned his head further sideways, moving his arm to give Harry better access.

"Too tired?" Harry asked quietly, gently biting on the skin of Draco's neck

"Not if you do all the work," Draco drawled.

Harry laughed, reaching down to unbuckle Draco's belt. "Don't I always?"

Draco sighed contentedly, putting his hands behind his head and wriggling contentedly as Harry pulled his trousers down and off.

"And that's why I love you."

* * *

Harry wandered back into the bedroom the next morning, reading a letter from Kingsley and laughing to himself. He glanced up to see Draco still buried under the covers and looking like he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"Get up, you've got an owl," Harry called and Draco groaned in response.

"You open it."

"Can't. It's Pansy's," he told him. The owl on his shoulder hooted importantly and Harry scowled. The stupid bird wouldn't let Harry take post that was addressed to Draco and he'd been bitten on more than one occasion trying to do so. The damn creature was still happy to sit on his shoulder for a ride until Draco came to collect the letter though.

"What does she want?" Draco asked, sitting up with a bad grace. Harry caught sight of the line of love bites along Draco's collarbone and grinned, shivering with the memory of how he got them.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged and the owl bobbed up and down. "That would be the point, it won't let me take the letter."

Draco scowled and shuffled along the bed, holding his arm out. The owl hooted happily and swooped down, allowing Draco to take the letter from its feet. "I'm going to feed you to Apollo one day," he said grumpily and the owl immediately took off with a screech, heading back through the flat to the window it had come through.

Harry laughed as Draco smirked; every owl on the planet seemed to be scared of Draco's owl, and truth be told so was Harry. Not that he'd be sharing that piece of information with anyone anytime soon.

He watched Draco unfold the parchment, his own letter forgotten. "Anything interesting?"

"Zabini's not wasted any time spreading the gossip," Draco sighed. "She just wants to know I'm alright. Says she going to Mothers for tea later and wants me to join them…as if she's inviting me to tea with my own Mother!"

Harry chuckled. "Usual fare really isn't it?"

Draco nodded, tossing the letter aside and then kneeling up on the bed so the blankets fell away from him. Harry swallowed, trying to stop his gaze from wandering south even though he could see a tantalising love-bite on Draco's hip in his peripheral vision that just begged to be stared at, and touched-

Smirking, knowing full well the effect he had on Harry when naked, Draco shuffled on his knees across the bed to him and pressed his body against Harry's, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him slowly.

"I have to go to work," Harry said breathlessly, willing his body to behave.

"Mmm," Draco said, his voice low and suggestive. "So do I."

"What's got into you?" Harry asked as Draco carefully pressed kisses down the side of his throat, nuzzling into his neck. Draco leant back and smiled at him before kissing him on the mouth once more. Harry was a bit bewildered but kissed him back, running his hands down Draco's sides, his fingers curling around his hips.

"Stay," Draco coaxed. "Come on, when's the last time you were late for work because we got distracted?"

"I can't, new case coming up-" Harry tried to say under Draco's mouth.

"Weasley can make a start," Draco murmured. "Come on. You're you, they won't get mad. And you said Kelley is always late-"

"Kelley has four kids under six," Harry said, groaning as his body ignored his brain and started to take serious interest in Draco's attentions.

"Excuses, excuses," Draco said, pulling the collar of Harry's T-shirt aside to kiss his collarbone. "Come on. Let's celebrate it just being me and you right now and have my favourite 'making Harry late for work' sex."

Oh. _Just me and you…_Harry felt something wash through him at Draco's words; Draco had seemingly given up on the having a family argument after his stressful day with the Weasley children. Harry was unnerved to find he couldn't pinpoint what he felt as either relief or disappointment. Well at least now he and Draco would stop arguing.

Draco interrupted his thoughts by tipping his chin back and running his tongue over his adam's-apple, making him shiver.

"Wasn't last night enough for you?" Harry asked, trying to keep his tone teasing.

"Yes, but that was last night and this morning is a different day," Draco whispered. "And I've not had a good fuck so far today."

"You're terrible," Harry admonished and then yelped as Draco yanked him onto the bed, sending him sprawling onto his front. Hands deftly rolled him over and he swallowed thickly as Draco straddled his thighs and unbuttoned his trousers.

"Completely horrid," Draco nodded in agreement, opening Harry's trousers and tugging them down slightly.

Harry gasped and threw his head back onto the mattress as Draco pulled his boxers down too, just far enough to get his cock out. God he loved making Harry late for work sex- the type when Draco got all possessive and pinned him down and rode him hard. He didn't even bother to undress him properly, and being almost fully-clothed whilst lying back and letting Draco ride his cock whilst completely naked- what a turn on.

He smiled to himself, biting his lip as Draco reached for the tube of lube that was on the bedside table. Life was good.

* * *

It turned out that their early morning antics not only made Harry late for work, but Draco too. He received a stern look from Bill Weasley as he tried to sneak in, doing up his tie on his way across the foyer. At least he managed to get into his office without any of the Gringott's goblins spotting him.

It probably would have been better for everyone involved if Draco had just stayed at home for the day anyway: he was so preoccupied with thoughts of how to convince trick/bribe/blackmail Harry into having the family he now wanted that he got fuck all done and ultimately paid the price for being so distracted.

So it was at half past four (much later than he usually finished) he found himself stumbling through the fireplace to Malfoy Manor with a badly burnt hand, cursing the door handle that had done it. He technically should have gone back to the offices to report the accident but like fuck would he let Williams and Vane know he'd been burnt by something as daft as a cursed door handle (rookie mistake number 3, just behind misjudging perimeter fences and fireplaces).

"Draco! What on Earth have you done?"

His Mother was there the moment he regained his balance and straightened up, rushing over to him and taking hold of his wrist, examining his hand. It was red raw and painful especially if he tried to flex his fingers, but he'd had worse. Having his mouth glued shut by an archway in a cursed garden had probably been the lowest point of his curse-breaking career. Not because it was that painful, but because it meant that rendered mute, he couldn't perform any spells and had to flee back to the office to get fixed. He'd been teased mercilessly by the others for _weeks _but had been considerably more careful ever since.

"Cursed door-handle, I grabbed it and it burnt me. I'm fine," he said irritably. Across the room Pansy waved at him from where she was sat at the table with a cup of tea in front of her.

"A door handle? Darling, you should know better-" his mother admonished, leading him to the table and sitting him down, drawing her wand.

"I was rushing, all right," he said grumpily. "Because _someone_ wanted me to come over for tea. I thought I'd checked it and I hadn't."

"That's not like you," Pansy said with a frown as Narcissa healed the burn. "You're normally so careful. And a door handle Draco? We were taught not to trust door handles when we were seven."

"Yes I get it, ha ha Draco made a stupid mistake. I had a lot on my mind," Draco said with a sigh, pulling his jacket off and tossing it onto the table. Narcissa's lips twitched as she retook her seat but she didn't say anything.

"Indeed. I heard on the grapevine that Blaise saw you," Pansy began and Draco rolled his eyes. Pansy didn't really get subtle, even after all this time.

"He was a tosser as usual, nothing to discuss," Draco interrupted before she could say anything else.

Pansy arched one finely plucked eyebrow. "The fact you were babysitting the Weasley children when he found you _is _something to discuss."

"You were babysitting?" Narcissa asked, leaning forwards in her chair. "What on Earth has gotten into you?"

"I was doing a friend a favour," Draco began. He started to wish he'd never come for tea with this pair; he could manage one of them at a time but being under a double assault often left him feeling somewhat blindsided.

"Bollocks," Pansy said and Narcissa choked a laugh into her tea. "You never do anything for anyone but Harry and you _hate_ children. Something you want to tell us?"

He sighed and drummed his fingers against the tabletop as they both stared. _Bitches, the pair of them_, he thought fondly. "Yes," he finally said. "I suppose there is."

"What is it?" Narcissa urged him. "Is Harry getting you to do these things? Is he making you-"

"No, nothing like that," he reassured her. He took a deep breath. "It was my idea. I've started thinking about…well…thinking maybe that it's time for me and Harry to…you know. Well, I know he wants to do it. Have a family."

"Really?" they both asked at the same time, sounding shocked.

"Yes, really," he said, exasperated.

Narcissa's frown gave way to a delighted smile. "Darling that's wonderful!" she enthused, reaching for his hand. He let her take it, rolling his eyes again.

"Don't get over excited. Even if I've agreed, Harry won't even entertain the idea. Says he doesn't want anything to change."

"Well why are _you_ even entertaining the idea?" Pansy asked shrewdly. "You hate kids."

"I hate everyone else's kids," Draco tried to explain. "But mine-" he shook his head, frustrated. "Fuck, I can't explain it, it's just-"

Narcissa interrupted him quietly. "It's just here," she said, letting go of Draco's hand and putting it on her chest, over her heart. "You just know."

Draco pointed at her in triumph. "Exactly! That! I hate everyone else's kids. If it were mine and Harry's, it'd be different. I want children; I want one of my _own_."

Silence met his words and he clapped his hands over his mouth as Pansy and his Mother both looked at him with fond smiles. Had he really just said that out loud? Oh God, he couldn't change his mind now it was out there, and there was no going back, he was going to end up with children-

"Breathe!" Pansy said, looking alarmed as Draco gasped and leant forwards, his head between his knees and almost hyperventilating. He heard he slip out of her seat and then a warm hand was rubbing reassuring circles on his back.

"Are you quite alright darling?" Narcissa asked, her tone loaded with amusement. "You look a bit peaky."

"Mother, _not now_." Draco gasped and she chuckled.

"Is that the first time you've admitted that, maybe?"

He nodded into his knees and Pansy and Narcissa caught each others eyes and smiled. Pansy bit her lip to stop herself giggling and carried on rubbing Draco's back.

"Calm down," she soothed. "It'll be OK."

"It won't. Harry won't even hear me out," Draco said, sitting up and leaning his head against Pansy's side, feeling exhausted.

"Talk to him," Narcissa said firmly.

Draco shot her a dirty look. "I told you, I've tried."

"Try harder," Narcissa retorted.

Pansy giggled and Draco jerked his head away from her, scowling at them both.

Pansy schooled her features into something more sympathetic, running her fingers through Draco's hair and making him twitch away. "This is your own fault, love. You've put the prospect of grandchildren out there, she won't let up on it now."

"Too right," Narcissa chipped in with a nod.

"You two are meant to be helping," Draco said grumpily, standing up and snatching his jacket off the table.

"Oh but we are," Narcissa said sweetly and Draco snorted disbelievingly.

"Yeah, in your own special way I'll bet," he said, walking towards the fireplace. "I'm going before you two get any more insane than you already clearly are."

Pansy and Narcissa shot each other another knowing glance as Draco left without another word, both biting back grins.

"So. Interfering behind Draco's back?" Pansy asked airily.

Narcissa nodded, a sly smile on her lips. "Of course." She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared at her side. "Fetch my address book from my dresser please."

The elf nodded and then was gone.

"Address book?" Pansy asked, intrigued.

Narcissa nodded and smiled in satisfaction as the elf returned carrying a thick leather bound book. "Yes, I have an idea. I recently heard some gossip from the continent that I think we could possibly use to our advantage…"

* * *

Draco tumbled through the floo, getting ash everywhere but panicking too much to care. God, now his Mother and Pansy knew, he was never going to hear the end of it.

He wanted it- he could finally admit to himself that he wanted it but that didn't make it any less scary. And having said it out loud- well that just terrified the living daylights out of him.

"Harry!" he shouted. No answer. He ran through the flat to find the place empty. It wasn't unusual; he and Harry didn't feel the necessity to tell each other where they were every second of the day and often nipped out for drinks with friends or the like after work. The unspoken agreement was to be back in the flat by six or let the other know where they had gone.

All that was forgotten about as Draco paced the rug in the lounge, desperate for Harry to get back. He needed to talk to him about this- he was going to tie him to a chair and not let him up until he bloody listened-

The floo flared and Harry tripped through, almost standing on Draco in the process. He let out a strangled cry, grabbing Draco by the elbows and trying to regain his balance.

"Christ, Draco!"

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco shouted, pushing Harry off who stumbled back a step, looking startled.

"What?" he asked, confused, brushing down his shirt. "I've just been for a pint with Ron-"

"Oh yeah," Draco said, well aware he was sounding a little hysterical. "You just go out and drink your pints and I'll just stay at home by myself not knowing where the hell you are or who you're with-"

Harry blinked at him, bewildered. "What the hell? What's got into you?"

"This whole family thing!" Draco blurted out, regretting it the moment the words had left his lips. Harry scowled, turning around away from him, walking through to the bedroom and shouting back over his shoulder.

"Oh for fucks sake, drop it!

"No!" Draco dived after him. He was _not_ going to drop this- he wouldn't have dropped it whilst it was something Harry wanted and he definitely wasn't going to drop it now it was something he thought he might want too.

"Look what it's doing to you!" Harry said, annoyed and exasperated. "It's making you freak out, it's making us fight. You _flipped_ when Zabini started on you for being there with the kids-

"It's not about him-" Draco interrupted.

"Of course it is!" Harry shouted. "If you think that was bad, what do you think they'll say if me and you had kids?"

Harry took an angry step towards him and Draco blanched, realised belatedly that his 'I don't care what they say' had actually come out as 'Fuck off, Harry'.

"Draco, we can't do this, we can't have kids-"

Draco snapped. "Well it's too late."

Harry froze. "What?"

_What?_ Draco's brain said at the same time.

"What if I told you we were having a kid?" he said, clear challenge in his voice. The voice in his brain was now screaming at him to just shut the fuck up. Draco ignored it: the adrenaline from their fight was pushing him on and he was frankly unable to stop lying now he'd started. The earlier words of Ron Weasley were echoing in his mind: _You are still Draco Malfoy, right? Well then do what you do best: work something out, and lie. _

This was probably not exactly what Weasley had meant. But he'd done it now and anyway, it'd serve Harry right for being so fucking _stubborn_ about the whole thing.

"We can't-" Harry began, frustrated.

Draco shot him a withering look. "Ever heard of something called _magic_, Potter?"

Inwardly wincing at how he was blatantly taking advantage over the fact that Harry was still ignorant of some aspects of the wizarding world, Draco watched Harry's eyes widen slightly, uncertainty flickering across his face. "Men can't-"

"Oh yeah," Draco said. His heart was hammering in his chest but he kept his outward appearance calm and controlled. "And when you were eleven you would have said people can't turn into animals, or fly, or turn invisible."

The uncertainty on Harry's face was growing stronger, tinged with suspicion and disbelief. "You're lying."

"Alright," Draco shrugged, turning away. "You tell yourself that. Nine months time and I'll be saying 'I told you so.'"

He made it as far as the bedroom door, wanting to get out of there before he said anything else incriminating, but Harry leapt after him and grabbed his elbow, spinning him around. "Draco-"

"I've been trying to tell you," Draco said quietly. A surge of guilt thrummed through him at the thought of lying to Harry but he quickly pushed it away, thinking of the bigger picture. If he just got Harry to stop being stubborn and just really think about the possibility, maybe he'd see what Draco did and say yes.

"It's not possible!"

"Harry-"

"It's not possible!"

"You said that," Draco snapped. "And it's not making me feel a whole lot fucking better about this."

"But-" Harry looked practically frightened. "A man, carrying a baby? Can it really happen?"

Draco nodded, and promptly hated himself a split second later.

"You're-? No, you can't. You're-?" Harry asked, his voice trembling but the question clear. His fingers reached out and ghosted over Draco's stomach.

Draco nodded again.

"But _how?_" Harry asked desperately. "You need a man and woman, surely-"

"No, just a complete set of genes," Draco said quietly, ignoring the internal commentary of _what the hell are you talking about?_ "It doesn't matter where they come from. The magic doesn't really care."

"But you don't have-" Harry was struggling to speak. He put his hands on Draco's hips, pulling him closer. "There's nowhere for a baby to _go_-"

"I don't know the technicalities," Draco said agitatedly even though he knew Harry was right. It was impossible for a man to carry a child and he knew that full well, but his mouth had taken up a life of its own and was continuing to lie smoothly despite his mind's frantic protests. "It's something…I don't know, creates the equivalent of a magical womb, and it takes genes from both of us and binds inside my body…To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. Too busy freaking out, you know."

Oh _fuck_. He was really too horrifically good at this lying business, and if the situation wasn't quite so dire he'd be congratulating himself on being so damn convincing. He had only meant to push Harry into thinking about the situation hypothetically, not pushing him into actually believe it! Well. In for a Knut, in for a Galleon…

"But…why doesn't it happen all the time?" Harry was looking confused and still very desperate. "I mean, does it? How could I not know this? We don't know any other gay couples…"

Draco looked down. "I _told_ you, I don't really know. All I do know is that takes some powerful magic and some specific timing. If there's enough unrestricted magic flying around and the will to do it-"

"The will?" Harry interrupted.

"You want this, right? No matter what you try and convince yourself or tell me," Draco said softly. "Don't tell me you don't."

"Is that why- why you won't shut up about it?" Harry asked faintly. He didn't seem to need an answer, letting go of Draco and stepping sideways, sinking down onto the bed. Draco felt a stab of pity for his other half; this was a lot of information to take in. Regardless of whether it was true or not…

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Harry, his sweet, terrified, oh so gullible Gryffindor idiot, reaching out and putting his hand on his knee. Harry put one of his own over Draco's, squeezing his fingers in response.

Draco was in turmoil and very close to having a hysterical nervous breakdown. What the _hell_ had he just done? Christ, it was like the time when he was eight and he'd told Pansy he had a pet dragon. She'd believed every word and even though he knew damn well she wouldn't be seeing any dragon when she came over at Christmas he just couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth even as his mind told him to stop it.

"We-" Harry began, but shook his head. Draco shifted a little closer so their thighs were touching but didn't say anything, instead waiting for Harry to continue.

_Tell him the truth!_ The voice tried once more and he obediently opened his mouth to admit he had maybe bent the truth a teensy bit, but Harry was already continuing to speak so Draco shut his mouth.

"We could fuck this up so badly," Harry said and Draco tried hard not to let his surprise show on his face. He thought Harry had just been stubborn but here it was; Harry was genuinely afraid that it would go wrong. "What if I end up like the Dursley's, or if you end up like Lucius? God, I can't bear even thinking about it."

Draco frowned. He _hated_ being compared to his Father in any way shape or form and Harry knew that full well. Normally he would have flipped out and thrown things at Harry for daring to draw parallels between him and Lucius but now was probably not the best time.

"I know," he said quietly.

"It could make everything perfect, or it could mean the end of us," Harry said a little helplessly.

"There will never be an end of us," Draco said, certain of that much. Well, unless Harry found out he was lying and murdered him. He took a deep breath and continued. "Me and you. We survived a war. We can do anything we feel like doing."

Harry looked up at him and Draco's breath caught in his throat as Harry leant in and captured his lips in a kiss. It was an answer. It was Harry _finally _agreeing, finally giving up on being stubborn and listening. Draco felt like celebrating: lying was fucking _awesome_-

Breaking away, breathing heavily, he ran his hands through Harry's hair. He _had _to tell the truth. Surely Harry would understand when he explained exactly why he had lied through his teeth.

He took a deep breath. "Just…don't tell anyone. I don't want that lot finding out." He made yet another mental resolution to slap himself later. That had _so _not been telling the truth!

But too late, because Harry was nodding, looking so sincere and scared and eager. "OK."

"I'm serious," Draco said. Of course he was; he needed Harry to keep his mouth shut until he found a way out of this situation. "_No-one. _Not even Weasley- if Granger finds out she'll treat me like a science project."

Harry nodded again and kissed Draco quickly again. Draco could feel him trembling and internally cringed, hoping Harry wouldn't notice his guilty expression. He kissed him again and again to cover it up, and Harry took the hint. His hand came up to rest on Draco's chest, curling in the material of his shirt as the kiss deepened, Harry twisting around and pushing Draco back onto the bed with the movement.

Allowing himself to be pushed back, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, moaning low in his throat as the kisses became more insistent. As Harry reached for his clothes, pulling off his shirt, Draco had an insane urge to laugh. Well this was a spectacular mess of a situation- He'd finally got Harry to agree, but only by telling the biggest lie in his long career of lying. And he had no idea how the fuck he was going to get himself out of this one.


	6. Uncovered

Thank you to Xana Belle for the beta, and to AlineDaryen for the wonderful review which I stole and put in this story. (See Hermione's opinion on lying XD) she's currently working to translate some of her work into English, go check it out!

* * *

Hermione looked up as the floo flared to life in her kitchen and paused, expecting Ron to come falling through having forgotten something he needed for work. What she didn't expect was Draco Malfoy to come through wearing his pyjamas and looking frantic.

"Draco? What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he panted without preamble. "I may have done something very, very stupid."

"Sit down," she said sharply. "You look awful."

She stood up and pointed her wand at the kettle, summoning the jar of coffee from the other side of the kitchen. Draco nodded miserably and sat down at the table next to Roses highchair, knowing she was right and he probably did look awful. He was in his pyjamas and still had epic bed-head for Merlins sake.

"So, what have you done?" Hermione asked as Rose squealed and reached out for Draco. Hermione pressed a mug of coffee into his hands and he took it gratefully.

"Erm-"

"Just say it," she said firmly but not unkindly. Draco swallowed thickly, staring at his drink and trying to summon up some courage. He took a deep breath-

"I told Harry it was possible for men to carry babies and that I was doing just that."

Draco cringed at the sound of smashing crockery. He opened his eyes to see Hermione stood gaping at him, a broken mug at her feet.

It was almost worth it, just to see Hermione Granger speechless. Draco thought that maybe he was the first person to ever achieve that.

She recovered soon enough, her mouth working for a while before any words came out. "You did what?" she asked faintly. "You told him you were pregnant?"

Draco pulled a face at the use of that word. "Well…yes." He admitted.

"And he believed you?" Hermione asked weakly, pulling out a chair and sitting down, still staring at him.

"Yes," Draco said, looking away from her gobsmacked expression.

"You are an idiot," she managed to say.

"I know!" he replied. "And now I don't know what to do. I just kept talking and talking and couldn't stop and then he believed me and he accepted the idea and I've been trying to get him to think about it but he wouldn't-"

"Where is he now? When did you do this?" Hermione asked urgently. "What did he say?"

"One question at a time, woman!" Draco said, holding his hands up as if he was trying to ward off her questions.

"Draco!"

"Alright," he said unhappily, lowering his hands. "I…it was last night. I was freaking out because I'd just been to the Manor and told my Mother I wanted kids-"

"You want kids?"

"How am I meant to explain if you keep interrupting me?" Draco said irritably. Hermione mouthed sorry, a small smile quirking her lips.

"For your information, yes. And that blame rests entirely with you," Draco added. "Looking after your brat messed up my mental state. Anyway. I was panicking because I'd just admitted it to my Mother and Pansy and knowing them they'll steal me a bloody baby from somewhere. But Harry came in and I was freaking out and he wouldn't listen…so I lied."

"Well that shouldn't be surprise me," Hermione said dryly, pointing her wand at the broken mug on the floor and repairing it, levitating it onto the side. "You've been told before though. Never tell lies when you have a quick imagination and a talent for story-telling."

Shooting her a dirty look, Draco took a sip of his coffee. "You sound like my Mother. And for you information, it was your husband who told me to lie."

"Ron told you to tell Harry you were having a baby?" Hermione asked sceptically.

Draco mumbled into his mug and Hermione gave him a stern look. "I thought so."

"I don't know what to do," Draco admitted.

"Where is he now? Does he still believe you? Does he really believe you?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded "He just left for work. We've not properly spoken about it, I pretended to be asleep this morning and he didn't try to wake me up."

"And he really, really believes you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. You should have heard me, it was like all these words were just coming out of my mouth and I was making it all up and I just couldn't stop it. He's going to murder me," Draco sighed.

There was a shout from the hallway and Hugo came running in, clad in pyjamas. He spotted Draco and made a beeline for him with an excited shout.

"Draco! You're at our house!"

"Hello brat," Draco said tiredly as Hugo tried to climb up onto his lap. He wobbled dangerously and Draco hastily grabbed his wrist to stop him falling backwards, steadying him on his knee.

He looked up to see Hermione smiling at him in a strange way, the same way his Mother and Pansy had done so the day before. He realised just what that was about as he glanced down at Hugo who was humming contentedly, swinging his feet back and forth and running a toy car along the edge of the table.

He looked up at Hermione with a scowl, letting go of Hugo and folding his arms across his chest. "Not a word."

"You're better at this than you think you are," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, obviously," Draco muttered. "So good I've ended up in this mess."

She waved her wand behind her and the kettle and toaster both sprang to life with equal groans, a loaf of bread flying out of the pantry with a _wheeee_.

"You have to tell him," Hermione said firmly and raised an eyebrow when Draco shook his head.

"Not a chance."

"You have to," she insisted.

Draco didn't reply straight away, instead watching the progress of the appliances and cutlery behind Hermione that were busy making tea and buttering toast.

"Hermione, I want this. And I've spent so long telling Harry that I don't he won't believe me," he said quietly. "I know I've fucked up and I shouldn't have lied, but I've finally got him to agree…" he laughed a little helplessly. "This is ridiculous, even for us."

"Yes, and you're entirely to blame-" Hermione said tartly.

"I am not!"

"Fuck!"

The argument stopped abruptly at the sound of Hugo's voice and both their gazes dropped down to him. He grinned up at Draco, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Silence followed for a beat and then Hermione looked up at Draco, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Well, look at the time, I better go," Draco said, hastily standing up with Hugo in his arms, nimbly backing away towards the fireplace as Hermione stood up, slowly drawing her wand.

"Draco Malfoy you stay right where you are!"

"Can't curse me, I've got your kid," Draco said, groping behind him for the pot of Floo powder.

"Put him down," Hermione said threateningly.

"Yep, just give me a moment," he said, throwing a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace, stepping back with one foot in the flames.

"Can I come?" Hugo asked brightly.

"Not a chance," Draco said and set him down on the floor and then jumped back through the Floo before Hermione could aim a hex at him.

He fell backwards out of the fireplace at the other end, tripping backwards and landing on his back with a painful thud.

Coughing, he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. Well, that was a sure fire way to get himself murdered before the week was out- lying to Harry Potter and pissing off Hermione Granger in the space of twenty four hours.

_Should go visit Ron and sing 'Weasley is our King,' at him…_ Draco thought dryly, propping himself up on his elbows. At least his death would be a quick one.

* * *

Three hours and four tantrums later, Draco had made up his mind. He was going to tell Harry the truth.

After falling out of the fireplace running away from Hermione, he'd spent the whole morning debating, looking at his options and then planning it out in his head, and by this point was fairly terrified.

He had chosen to wait around for Harry to finish work, not wanting a confrontation in the Ministry, but was now regretting it. It was pure torture: he was checking the clock every ten seconds and was convinced time had slowed down just to spite him.

Finally, what seemed like days later, he heard the front door slam. He jumped up and ran from the bedroom through to the lounge, just as Harry rounded the banister at the top of the stairs.

"Harry-" Draco began nervously.

Harry crossed the gap between them in three strides, slipping one hand onto Draco's waist and the other onto the back of his head before kissing him hard. Whatever Draco had been planning to say promptly fled his mind as Harry's lips firmly captured his, taking his breath away.

He finally pulled away and Draco open his eyes, blinking. "Wow," he breathed, holding onto Harry's arms.

Harry smiled and kissed him again. "You OK?" he asked, his voice low.

"Yeah," Draco said, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry's mouth. "I need to talk to you-"

"Mmm, it can wait," Harry breathed, kissing along the side of Draco's face towards his ear.

"Harry-" Draco broke off as Harry gently nipped at his earlobe, trying to stop his blood from bypassing his brain and heading much further south.

"Later," Harry said, his hands slipping under Draco's shirt and trailing down towards his belt. "Got something else in mind…"

"Sex in the middle of the afternoon?" Draco asked weakly, trying to keep his train of thought. "We're not twenty any more."

"There's no age limit on having sex on the sofa in the middle of the afternoon," Harry replied, his hands on Draco's hips and starting to walk him backwards.

"On the sofa?" Draco asked a little breathlessly.

"Mmhm," Harry replied, pushing Draco back so he fell onto the sofa and then straddling his lap, running his hands over his shoulders.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked, the tease evident in his tone, taking Draco's hands and reaching behind him to place them on his arse.

Draco swallowed thickly as Harry rolled his hips, pressing his crotch firmly into Draco's, moving to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing."

* * *

Draco leant against the tiles in the shower, feeling exhausted. The hot water beat down on him without pause, soothing his aching muscles but unfortunately unable to calm his mind.

He'd been in there for twenty minutes already and was half-heartedly hoping that if he stayed in there long enough, he'd dissolve and would therefore be exempt from having to deal with anything.

His mind drifted back to what had transpired earlier and cursed his libido and Harry for sidetracking him from his honourable intentions. He couldn't resist when Harry kissed him like that, and definitely couldn't resist the lure of sofa-sex…

Although sofa-sex this time round had been distinctly different to how it normally played out. Normally is was rough and messy and on occasion slightly painful; but this time it hadn't been, at all…

Glaringly obvious to Draco was that Harry had been much gentler with him, much calmer and more caring. The movements had been a touch slower, the kisses had been more frequent and tender, and the way Harry touched him had bordered on reverent.

It was like the first time they'd ever had sex. Harry holding him and watching him with wide eyes, like he couldn't quite believe Draco was real.

It made Draco feel so loved, like he was the centre of Harry's universe, but this time it had been laced with an undercurrent of something else.

Guilt.

Draco was not good with guilt. Never had been and he suspected he never would be. When he was younger, feeling guilty about his behaviour had made him lash out and throw spectacular tantrums. Now he was older it was more reserved but still just as unpleasant; a crawling feeling inside his torso that tied his stomach into a knot and made him feel like he'd never eat or sleep again.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He still ached, a combination of stretching his body past its limits during sex and falling through the fireplace earlier.

He opened the bathroom door and wandered through to the bedroom and paused, stood by the bed. The door was ajar and he could hear voices.

Fuck. More specifically, he could hear the voices of Hermione and Ron, who were alone with Harry, and knew about his lie- fuck, they'd be telling him right now and he was going to be cursed or thrown out-

He pushed the door open and rounded the corner, panic flooding through his veins as he saw them stood together, talking quietly.

"What're you doing?" he demanded.

They whipped round and all stared at him, clad in nothing but a towel and dripping water all over the carpet.

"Er, ordering take out," Harry said, his eyes wide and nowhere near Draco's face. "Like we normally do?"

He held up a takeaway menu and Draco immediately flushed, the panic giving way to embarrassment. "Oh. OK."

"You want the usual?" Harry asked and Draco nodded, stepping backwards.

"Yeah, I should…clothes. Get dressed."

"Yeah, that'd be appreciated. As much as Harry likes you naked you're far too pasty for my tastes." Ron said seriously and Draco swore at him.

He caught Hermione's eye as Ron and Harry turned back to the menu, giving her a meaningful look.

"_Did you tell him?"_ she mouthed.

Draco shook his head and promptly turned away, heading back to the bedroom to find some clothes and more importantly, where she couldn't shout at him.

Slamming the door shut behind him, he dropped his towel and nearly ran over to the wardrobe, rifling through it at speed. He got dressed and ready in what must have been record time, nearly ripping his T-shirt as he pulled it over his head. He did _not _trust Hermione to keep her mouth shut if he wasn't there glaring at her in a subtle reminder to keep it zipped.

Padding silently down the corridor in his bare feet, he paused just round the corner out of sight of the lounge, listening intently. He could hear the TV in the background, Hermione talking on the phone to the restaurant and then-

"Sure you can, I thought you look a bit preoccupied, mate." Ron's voice said to Harry. Draco guessed they were on the sofa by how close their voices were, and he tensed, waiting for the reply.

There was a pause and then Harry's voice came through, low and worried. "Something's happened. Something big."

"What?"

Draco inwardly cursed, praying Harry wouldn't say anything. There was another pause and then Harry sighed loudly. "Well, yesterday-"

Draco nearly tripped over his feet as he forced himself to move into the room. Harry immediately spotted him and jumped up off the sofa, his expression guilty.

"Don't you dare-" Draco hissed, feet apart and fists clenched.

Harry looked from him to Ron, looking desperate. He shifted agitatedly from one foot to the other and then the words burst out of him, like he couldn't hold it in anymore. "I've got to tell them! I can't keep this to myself! We've got to-"

"Harry," Draco cut him off, taking a step towards him and feeling alarm surging through him again. "Shut up-"

"Harry-" Hermione started, lowering the phone and Draco rounded on her without thinking, pointing at her accusingly.

"You shut up as well-"

Harry froze and looked from Draco to Hermione who bit her lip, pressing her fingertips against her mouth.

"She knows?" Harry asked quietly. "You wouldn't let me say anything and she knows?"

"Knows what?" Ron asked confused.

"Why did you tell her, if I wasn't allowed?" Harry asked Draco. He was dumbstruck, unable to speak. Oh God, it was like one of those horrific Muggle car crashes, happening right in front of his eyes in perfect slow motion-

"Knows _what?" _Ron demanded.

"That Draco's carrying my baby, that's what!" Harry shouted in return, the words ringing through the air.

"What?" Ron's jaw dropped and he looked from Draco to Harry, looking baffled.

"You heard," Harry said, folding his arms across his chest.

"But," Ron was clearly struggling to wrap his head around what had just been said. Draco stared at him, begging him with his eyes to just _shut the fuck up_.

Ron scratched his head. "Harry, that's not possible mate, not even for wizards."

"It is," Harry insisted. Hermione was silently mouthing words against her fingers and Draco guessed she was praying. He couldn't blame her; if he were religious, he'd be praying right now too.

"It's not-" Ron repeated, looking to Hermione for support. She shut her eyes.

"It is! Draco said-"

Harry stopped abruptly and Draco started edging towards the fireplace at the same time all the pieces suddenly fit together in Harry's brain with an almost audible _clunk_.

"Draco?" Harry said dangerously, stepping towards him.

"In my defence, Weasley told me to lie-" Draco began.

"I did not!" Ron gaped as Harry took another step towards Draco, his expression murderous.

"You lied to me?" Harry asked, his voice rising steadily to a shout.

"Well you weren't listening-" Draco began but Harry gave a shout of rage and threw the takeaway menu at him. Draco bolted towards the fireplace as Harry, deeming the menu not damaging enough, grabbed a book off the sideboard, preparing to throw that, too.

"Harry, calm down!" Draco yelled, jumping behind Hermione as the book sailed past him and hit the wall, falling to the floor with crumpled pages and a cracked spine.

"CALM DOWN?" Harry bellowed. "You- you fucking shit!"

Hermione made a noise of protest and tried to move out the way but Draco grabbed her upper arms, holding her in front of him as Harry grabbed a mug off of the side.

"Draco! Get- off- me!" she shrieked, dropping the phone as she tried to prise his fingers off of her arms, just as Ron shouted, "Oi! That's my wife you're using as a human shield!" stepping forwards and drawing his wand.

Draco grabbed his own wand, accio-ing the jar of floo powder off the mantelpiece and then tossing it across into the hearth, roaring green flames immediately erupting from where the jar had spilt.

"You complete fucking, lying, bastard!"

Draco pushed Hermione to the side and turned to Harry. "Harry, please-"

The mug sailed over his head and shattered, spraying him in cold coffee- Hermione shrieked, Ron was still shouting and Harry's aim was getting to close for comfort- Draco instinctively threw his arms up over his face and did the only thing he could think to do and ran, tripping backwards and falling back into the fireplace, disappearing in a whirl of flames.

Just as earlier, his exit from the Floo was not dignified and he found himself tumbling out of the flames with a _thud_, landing on his back in his Mother's drawing room, coughing and spluttering and in considerable amounts of pain.

"Draco? Care to explain?"

Narcissa appeared upside-down above him, standing with her arms folded and a stern expression on her face.

Draco looked helplessly up into her face, making no effort to get up. "Mother," he said weakly. "I do believe I'm fucked."


	7. Intrinsically interfering

I have the interweb again! To celebrate here is a new chapter. This one hasn't been beta'd because I want to get it out NOW so any mistakes belong to me. If there's any obvious ones, give me a shout and i'll fix it.

* * *

**Chapter seven- Intrinsically Interfering**

"Come on. Get up."

Narcissa heaved Draco to his feet and then firmly steered him through the Manor, one arm around his waist and the other holding his elbow. He wasn'y paying much attention to where they were going, but they ended up in the kitchen; a room Draco was fond of even though he rarely had cause to go in. He remembered it as being always warm, a source of stolen biscuits and home to some of the best hide and seek places in the manor.

"Sit," she said firmly, setting him down in a chair at the worn oak table and turning to the pantry. This reminded him of being younger as well; his Mother always made him drinks and treats herself when he was hurt or upset, along with a hug and a promise to keep it a secret from Father.

"What have you done?" She got straight to the point so Draco thought he'd follow her example.

"Lied and told Harry that it was possible for Wizards to carry children and that I was carrying his baby and then got dropped in it by Weasley before I could confess," he said tiredly.

It was a testament to everything Narcissa Malfoy had been through in her life that she didn't scream, drop anything or swear. She simply stopped what she was doing, turned around and gazed wearily at her only son.

"Really Draco? I thought you'd learned your lesson about lying after the episode with Pansy and the dragon."

"I was eight," Draco frowned.

"Yes and you cried for two days after you got in trouble for that," Narcissa said, turning back to the pantry. "And you've not grown up that much, really."

"Sod off," Draco said without heat. He leant forwards, resting his forehead on his arms, listening to the comforting sounds of his Mother moving around the kitchen.

"Here," she said shortly, tapping his shoulder. He raised his head to see a steaming mug of cocoa in front of him and he smiled tiredly. "So, is that all you're in trouble for?" Narcissa asked, sitting on the chair next to him.

"Well I did accidentally teach Weasley's kid the word fuck," Draco said with a small shrug. "I reckon they're not too happy about that one."

"Draco-" she said.

Draco shut his eyes and shook his head a fraction. "Mother, don't. If I don't laugh, I'm seriously going to cry."

"Alright," she said. "No judgments, at least for today. How mad is he?"

Draco recognised the return to her brisk, businesslike tone and was grateful for it; he could tell her the facts easily enough but he didn't want to get all emotional and break down in front of her. He wanted her to be proud of him and see him strong and able to take care of himself.

"Really mad," he said, staring down at the table and picking up his drink, just to give his hands something to do. "Shouting. Swearing. Throwing things at me."

"You two," she said, her tone sadly amused. "Can't have a dignified fight without resorting to physical violence."

"You can't talk," Draco replied tiredly. "I still remember when you slapped Father for ripping your shawl and not telling you about it."

"Yes, well," she said dismissively and Draco would have laughed if he didn't feel so exhausted and altogether miserable. "That was different."

"I just…" Draco started, struggling for words. "I just wanted to give him what he wanted and he wasn't listening, and it was so frustrating, because it was something I realised I wanted too…"

"A family," she said in clarification.

"Yeah," he replied and then a pained looked flashed brilefly across his face. "But I don't know if we even can, I don't know about…I don't know- adopting, or any of that stuff or even if we're allowed, if _I'm_ allowed-"

"Calm," she said firmly and he stopped babbling and took a deep breath. "Fortunately for you, I do know. I know the processes and all the laws and how to work out something like this. But that is not for you to worry about now-"

"How do you know?" he asked suddenly. "How do you know about this stuff?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Why do you think you were an only child? For a long time I thought I wouldn't be able to have a child of my own. I privately looked into other options whilst your Father pretended that nothing was amiss…And then you turned up just in time."

"Oh," he said, feeling a sudden and fierce rush of love for his Mother. It that moment, he knew that she understood and would do her best to help him and Harry.

If Harry still wanted him, that was.

"I will help you, when you're ready," she said quietly. "Don't worry yourself about it until you have to."

Draco nodded again and caught her hand, squeezing it in a silent thank you, wanting her to know everything he was feeling. She smiled at him and reached out, running her hand down his cheek. "I am your Mother, Draco," she said gently, her thumb tracing his cheekbone. "No matter how old you get, I am still here to see you cry and patch you back up again. Don't hide it away. You're not your Father."

Feeling the lump in his throat grow painful, he nodded dumbly and silently scooted closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his neck, holding his face into her collarbone and gently stroking his hair.

"I fucked up," he said, his voice thick, shutting his eyes tightly. "Really bad."

"I know," she replied quietly. "It happens to the best of us. It'll be alright though, it'll just take some time and some careful thinking."

Silence fell and Draco allowed himself just to sit and take in the comfort his Mother was providing, trying not to think about everything and the mistake he'd made. This was bad, really bad, and he knew it. He and Harry fought a lot anyway but it was usually unimportant bickering that was more amusing than upsetting. But this was on a whole new level and Draco hated knowing it was all his fault.

"You can stay here as long as you like, and you should do until Harry has calmed down at least," Narcissa said quietly and Draco nodded into her shoulder. "I know it's not ideal but it won't help antagonising him any further. Drink your drink and try and relax this evening. We'll sort things out tomorrow."

* * *

"Fuck off alright! Just get out of my office!"

Hermione and Ron froze mid step as they heard the sound of Harry's furious voice echoing along the corridor. They glanced at each other and then at the witch on the administration desk who just shrugged, grimacing.

"FUCK, OFF!"

"You think Draco's slipped in to try and say sorry?" Ron asked, stepping swiftly towards the sound of the commotion.

"He's a complete idiot if he has," Hermione groaned. "He's going to end up hexed-"

Ron pushed open the door to see Harry pressed against the far wall of the office, arms spread out and hands pressed against the notice board, a look of panic on his face. A loud screech explained why; on the edge of their desk sat Apollo- Draco's owl- wings spread, head lowered, and eyes fixed malevolently on Harry.

"Christ!" Ron flung out an arm to stop Hermione coming into the room, eyes fixed on the bird. "Mione, stay back, he's sent Apollo and that thing is _mad._"

"Well, that's smarter than coming in himself," Hermione said, peering nervously over Ron's shoulder. "Gosh, he's still scary, isn't he?"

"Ron!" Harry called, glancing up quickly and sounding a little panicked. "Help me get it out!"

"Are you kidding? Remember when it bit me?" Ron said incredulously. "Just take the letter and hope it's not been told to bite _you_."

"I thought you liked me," Harry said flatly to the owl which leant back, ruffling up its feathers and giving a disdainful hoot.

"It's still Malfoy's bird at the end of the day," Ron said with a grin. "And as mad as you are at him, he'll be pissed about you chucking stuff at him."

"He deserved that," Harry said then winced as Apollo made an angry hissing noise, snapping his beak. "Alright! I'll take it and read it if you promise not to bite," he said. Apollo promptly turned his head away, relaxing back into a neutral pose and allowing Harry to dart forwards and snatch the letter.

He retreated back to the wall, unfolding the letter, pausing to look up at Apollo. "I'm reading. Go home."

Apollo obeyed, taking off at once and sweeping out of the window, knocking a stack of files off of the top of Ron's filing cabinet on the way out.

"Every fucking time," Ron sighed, pointing his wand at the files which flew back up, haphazardly stacking themselves back atop the cabinet. "What's it say?"

He turned to Harry who had sat back in his chair, eyes on the missive. He didn't reply immediately and Ron glanced to Hermione, who was looking worried.

"Nothing much," Harry finally said. "Says he's sorry."

He folded the note back up and tossed it aside onto the desk, rubbing his face tiredly with his hands.

"He didn't come home last night?" Hermione asked cautiously, sidling into the office and shutting the door as Ron slipped into his chair.

"No," Harry said with a scowl. "I would have cursed him if he tried and he knows that. If I saw him, I'd fucking punch him right in his lying mouth. _God,_ I feel like such a twat for believing him."

"You weren't to know any different," Hermione said. "And he can be very convincing if the occasion calls for it."

"Tell me about it," Harry said bitterly. "It's only mugs like me who get taken in though."

"Harry…" Hermione began and he looked up at her, frowning. He knew that tone well- the one that meant he was about to be told something very obvious that he should have already noticed. "Have you not thought about _why_ he lied?"

"Because he's a dick."

"No, think about it," Hermione said patiently.

"Hermione, I'm not in the mood," Harry said shortly. "Either tell me, or don't-"

"He wants a family with you," Hermione said bluntly. "After his day with Hugo and Rose he thought about what it would be like for you two to have kids, _really_ thought about it-"

"No he didn't."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "_I'm_ getting frustrated with you, how do you think he feels?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply angrily but then abruptly shut it again, Hermione's words slowly sinking in. He looked from Ron to Hermione then to the note that was on his desk, his frown slowly deepening. "He meant it?"

"_Yes_," Ron and Hermione said together.

"He wasn't just being difficult, or trying to keep me happy?"

"No," Hermione said emphatically. "And you wouldn't listen to him when he tried to tell you so he got desperate."

"Oh, _Christ,_" Harry said, planting his palms back over his face. "For fucks sake. There was no need to fucking lie about it though-"

"I know," Hermione said quickly. "I'm not condoning what he did…but you should understand why he did it. He's come a long way."

"I don't care," Harry said flatly through his hands. "I won't have anyone take me for an idiot."

Silence followed Harry's blunt words and Ron looked to Hermione again, who was watching Harry and looking upset. He bit his lip and then spoke slowly and cautiously. "So…It's over then?"

Harry looked up, raising his face away from his hands and then sighing deeply. "No."

"But, you said…" Now Ron was looking bewildered.

"Yeah, I'm mad, and I don't want to talk to him until I've calmed down and he's got to come up with a spectacular apology, but it's not over," he suddenly looked worried. "You don't think he thinks it is, do you?"

"I dunno," Ron shrugged. "I don't get you two at the best of times."

"He shouldn't think it's over," Harry said, more to himself than anyone else. "I'm mad, and this is going to take some serious sorting out-" he looked up at his friends. "But we always sort it out. We just…do. Even if it's never been this bad...he should know, right?"

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. They knew exactly what Harry meant because it was the same for them; when you loved someone like that you just knew that it would be OK, no matter what.

"It'll be OK," Hermione said, reaching out and rubbing Harrys shoulder. "But you really have to talk to him about this whole having kids thing."

Harry groaned. "I told him to just drop it. I knew it'd cause problems but he just wouldn't listen-"

"Neither would you by the sounds of things," Ron chipped in, frowning. "You should just ask him-"

"You think I haven't thought about that?" Harry asked, leaning forwards and grabbing the magic 8 ball off of his desk. "I have- look-" he looked down to address the magic 8 ball. "Should I talk to Draco about having a family?"

Hermione made an exasperated noise as Harry turned the ball over in his hands, looking at the screen. "'Ask again later.' It says that every damn time! Never to any other questions, just that bloody one!"

"Accio!"

The Magic 8 ball shot out of Harry's hands and into Hermione's. "That's _enough_," she said sternly. "Consider this confiscated until you grow up and actually think about this rather than putting it off by asking a ridiculous Muggle toy."

"It's not ridiculous," Harry argued, but Hermione just shot him a withering look, stepping backwards towards the door.

"Regardless of whether this has been magically tampered with- which in that case you should have given it to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office- getting your answers from this thing is not going to help. Find your own answers."

And then she was gone, the door shutting behind her with a thud.

"I suppose you think she's right?" Harry asked Ron who was watching him, looking resigned.

"Yep."

Harry blinked and then shook his head slightly. "Alright. Can we just forget about it and get on with some work?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Ron said, tossing a file over to Harry, who caught it and took it gratefully.

"I will talk to him," Harry said carefully, looking down at the folder and Ron paused in his leafing through his own file. "Just not yet."

Ron nodded and turned another page, silence passed for a second and then he spoke, sounding casual and not looking up. "Am I allowed to punch him for this?"

"No."

"Shame."

* * *

Draco spent the next two weeks at the manor. Two long, horrible weeks without Harry in his bed or by his side. He missed him so much it _hurt_ but held his tongue and didn't complain about it to his Mother or Pansy when she came to visit. He deserved it, and the constant ache in his bones felt almost like worthy penance. To cope, he firstly bugged Granger with daily owls checking that Harry was OK. The replies he received were short and to the point but he was grateful for them anyway, taking small comfort in knowing Harry was getting by day to day.

Secondly, he threw himself into his work, going to Bill Weasley's office and asking for every case they could spare for him. Bill had raised a questioning eyebrow and Draco had simply said "we had a fight." That was enough for Bill who had obliged, sending every case he could Draco's way. He managed to take down two houses, one tomb and an old church in thirteen days without any injury and incident and everyone in the office was visibly impressed, even the ones who still didn't like him very much. He would have been smug at the praise and the hint from Bill that he would be heading towards a raise by the end of the year but he didn't have it in him. What was the point in gloating when Harry wasn't there to share his success with?

The Manor was too quiet for his liking. At first he relished the opportunity to sit and think about what had happened, but soon missed the background noise of the TV, or Harry moving around the flat. Night time was the worst. No listening to Harry breathe next to him, no rolling over to find the warm body that would hold him tight as they slept.

He even missed the damn mumbling.

Morning was just as bad. Waking up alone every morning put him in a foul mood and sitting with his Mother for breakfast just reminded him that had he not been a massive twat he would be breakfasting with Harry.

His mother was behaving slightly oddly as well, he noticed after a few days. She received an abnormally large quantity of post and when Draco questioned it she dismissed his questions, refusing to let him see the letters and hiding them away in her room where he couldn't get at them. If he wasn't so damn miserable and knackered from work, he'd make an effort to find out what she was up to.

Two weeks to the day since he left, he received his first word from Harry. When Apollo swooped in through the doorway of his bedroom he dropped his mug, spilling coffee all over the carpet but he couldn't care.

"Two fucking weeks," he said angrily as Apollo landed heavily on his shoulder. "It's taken two fucking weeks for him to send a letter?" He was angry because he was scared; he had no idea what the letter would say and was petrified it would be bad news.

Apollo shifted and gently nibbled at his ear, not as gently as he normally would. Draco tensed, knowing the warning signs. "You'll bite me if I bitch, won't you?"

The pressure from Apollo's beak increased slightly so he reached up to take the letter from his feet. The first time Apollo had ever bitten him was when he had refused to take post that was from Harry and he still had the small white scar on his ear from the incident.

He stared at the letter and Apollo clicked his beak impatiently so Draco unfolded it, his heart pounding in his chest, his throat tight.

Relief- pure, knee buckling relief- flooded through him as he saw the words in Harry's messy script. He sank down onto the edge of his bed, Apollo swaying on his shoulder, rereading the words again.

_I love you but I'm still mad. I want you to come home soon, I've missed you._

It was everything he needed to hear and at that moment he knew everything was going to be OK. It didn't matter how angry Harry was, or what he had to do to make things right again; the thing that mattered was that he now knew that it _would_ be fixed.

He got to his feet and rushed over to his desk, grabbing a quill and a bottle of ink to write a note straight back on a scrap on parchment. He remembered the old days when he would time his responses to letters so as not to appear needy, desperate or over eager, but fuck it. This was Harry and he wanted Harry to know how much he'd missed him.

_I love you too and I'm going crazy without you. Be as angry at me as you want, I deserve it. I'll be back soon._

"Take this as quickly as you can, yeah?" he said to Apollo, who took the note in his beak and bobbed up and down. Draco took that as a yes and walked over to his window, undoing it with fumbling hands and throwing it open so Apollo could take off immediately.

He watched him fly away until he was nothing more than a speck in the distance and then turned away from the window, his heart still thudding loudly in his chest.

Home. He could go home soon enough, and be back in _his_ bed with the man he loved…he fell back on the bed, shutting his eyes and breathing out deeply. A faint smile flickered across his face, knowing that he'd sleep better that night than he had in days.

His premonition was true; that night he was asleep almost the moment his head touched the pillow, with Harry's note tucked underneath it.

* * *

Yawning widely, Draco slouched down the stairs, scratching the back of his neck with one hand and hitching up his pyjama bottoms with the other. He blinked hard, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. Why was it that he felt more tired after getting a half-decent nights sleep than if he'd not slept at all?

He pushed open the door to the breakfast room and stopped dead as he saw his Mother was sat at the table, but not alone. A woman was sat next to her, they were conversing quietly and he had a horrible feeling they were expecting him to join the party. _Crap_, he wasn't even properly dressed but he couldn't sidle back out because they'd both spotted him and Narcissa was waving him over.

"Draco! We thought you'd never get up. Come here, there's someone I want you to meet."

Wary, Draco stepped further into the room and then stopped stock still as the visitor came into full view around the table. A young witch, probably about eighteen or nineteen, with dark hair and pale skin was watching him curiously and a little eagerly. The thing that had stopped Draco in his tracks, however, was not her hair colour or her complexion; it was the fact the young girl was quite clearly heavily pregnant.

"Mother…?" Draco began, wondering just what in the hell was going on and what his Mother had managed to do. Christ, he had only been joking when he told Granger she'd steal him a baby but why else would his Mother be entertaining an unknown pregnant witch in the breakfast room?

"This is Amelia," Narcissa said swiftly, jumping in before Draco could freak out. "She is a relative of a family friend from the continent."

The fucking _continent_. Draco had grown up hearing about it and always knew that his mother could procure just about anything from her contacts on the damn continent but this time she seemed to have outdone herself.

"She's been waiting to meet you for quite some time," Narcissa said and Draco realised he'd been staring and gaping unashamedly at the girl.

"Sorry," he said, shaking himself mentally and walking over, slipping into a chair opposite her so he was facing them both. "Hello."

The girl smiled and when she spoke her accent was thick, sounding vaguely German. Her English was good though, and had the formal overtones of someone who had learnt a language well but not used it a lot outside of their studies. "Hello Draco. Your mother has told me all about you. How you are looking for a family with your partner."

Draco stared at his Mother who was coincidentally busy pouring out cups of tea with a precision usually reserved for potion making and as a result was avoiding his hard gaze. "Well…yeah," he managed, turning back to look at Amelia.

"And you are wondering what I am to do with it?" she smiled and Draco nodded.

Amelia reached out to take the tea that Narcissa passed her, looking down into the cup and suddenly looking nervous. "As they say, long story short, this child I carry needs a home and it cannot be with me. Narcissa heard he was to be sent away so contacted me to discuss the possibility of you taking him. She tells me all about you in letters but I wanted to meet you before I thought about it any more."

Draco went back to gaping, his head whirling. Fucking hell, it wasn't every day a woman turned up on your doorstep and offered you a fucking _baby_. Amelia seemed unperturbed; if anything she looked tiredly amused.

"Right," Draco managed to say. "Right. Sorry. This is a lot to take in, I would be better prepared if someone had given me some notice."

He sent a pointed look at his Mother who simply shrugged and passed him a cup of tea. "I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up incase it didn't work out."

"So you decide to give me a heart attack instead?" he asked flatly. "Advance warning would have been nice."

Amelia laughed suddenly and Draco looked to her. "You are funny, Draco Malfoy," she said. "I think I like you."

"Thanks," he said. "But…I don't know what to say," he looked helplessly from her to Narcissa and then back again. "I want a child of my own, I do, but at the minute my other half isn't even talking to me properly, I've not thought about the practicalities- I mean, is this even legal?"

"Of course it's legal," Narcissa said with a shake of her head. "It's called selected adoption, where the parent can choose who their child goes to. Paperwork, consent forms and binding spells are all part of the process but come later."

"I chose selected adoption rather than unselective because I want to know he goes to somewhere good," Amelia said quietly. Draco distractedly noticed that she hadn't touched the bump of her stomach in all the time she'd been discussing it. A very different story to how Granger and the others had behaved whilst up the duff.

"Makes sense," Draco said, looking away from her stomach. "But why me?"

"Your Mother distantly knows my aunt. You know how talk spreads," Amelia said and Draco nodded fervently, knowing too well what she meant. "She spoke to my aunt who spoke to my mother about you. I knew about you and Harry Potter of course, because of the papers, and when I heard you and Harry wanted a child," she shrugged elegantly. "I thought I would be glad to help and then Narcissa wrote me a letter to talk further."

"So you know my partner is Harry potter?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Yes," Amelia nodded and shifted on her chair, looking uncomfortable. Not with the conversation, but rather her physical condition. "Tell me about you two."

Draco blinked, feeling bewildered and slightly wrong-footed. "Look, this is-"

"You are scared?" Amelia said with raised eyebrows. "It is not agreed, it is just an idea."

"Right," Draco said weakly, leaning back in his chair. "Just an idea for a woman I don't know to turn up at breakfast and suggest me and Harry take her baby."

"You put it in a bad way," Amelia said with a half smile. "I think it is actually your lucky day."

Narcissa snorted into her tea and even Draco managed a short, shaky laugh, rubbing his face with his hand. "I'm sure I'll feel lucky when I recover from being in shock," he said honestly. "This has just happened very quickly for me."

"I understand. I have had eight months to think," Amelia conceded.

"Can I ask why…why you can't keep…did you say him?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I did," she nodded and then looked down at herself, smiling sadly. "It is sometimes not a girls choice what happens to her body. I am not ready. I have no home of my own, I have no marriage and I want to go back to my school and finish my last year."

Draco nodded, not quite understanding what she had meant by _not her choice_, but not wanting to pry any further.

"You said you were not speaking to Harry today? At the moment?" Amelia asked curiously.

"We had a fight," Draco said and Amelia immediately looked alarmed, her eyes widening. He felt a jolt go through him as he realised they were grey. Not as light as his, but still unmistakably grey.

"No, don't worry," he reassured her, still looking at her eyes. "It was about the family thing actually…he didn't think I wanted kids and didn't believe me when I tried to tell him. It got out of hand…"

"But you both want a child?" Amelia tried to clarify, looking to Narcissa who leant over, murmuring something in her ear.

"Ah," Amelia looked appeased. "Stubborn boys that don't listen."

Draco nodded, smiling ruefully. "Yeah."

"I want you to know something else, whilst you think about it," Amelia said and Draco nodded, listening carefully. "I have two conditions. My first is to know he is safe and loved."

Draco had expected that and nodded. He thought that was a given really but he wasn't going to point that out and come across as obnoxious. Amelia had paused and he raised an eyebrow, inviting her to continue. She took a deep breath and then spoke, more quickly than before. "My second condition is to be Obliviated so I do not remember the identity of the parents. Especially with Harry Potter you see. I would see the little one in the papers and I would rather move on. For his sake and my sake."

"You want to be _Obliviated?_" Draco asked, astounded.

"I would know I had a child and he was adopted, but not remember where he went. It would be best for everyone. You would not fear I would come back for him and I will be able to put this all behind me."

As she finished speaking and looked down at her lap, Draco was suddenly struck with how young she looked. Despite how mature she seemed to be, he could see the flashes of vulnerability and innocence that came through every so often. Sometimes she seemed so knowing, and then other times she was just a scared child, out of her depth and pushed into something she didn't want and couldn't cope with. Draco could relate to that.

"How old are you, Amelia?" he asked quietly.

"Seventeen."

He nodded. "Alright."

Silence fell for a moment, and then Amelia shifted on her chair. "I think it is time for me to leave, so we can both think about this," she said. "I am tired."

"So am I," Draco said, rubbing his face. "This has been a hell of a morning."

Amelia stood up with difficulty and Narcissa immediately got up to help her. Draco stood up as well, hovering and unsure as to how to help or what to do.

"I will speak to you soon maybe?" she asked and as she looked at him he could see the hope and worry in her eyes, the immense pressure weighing down on her seventeen year old shoulders.

"Of course," he reassured her and she smiled briefly. "Wait…" he asked and she paused, Narcissa looking to him too.

"It's definitely a boy?" he asked.

Amelia nodded. "Yes. I should not have said. I am sorry."

"Don't be," Draco replied and she smiled, understanding. Narcissa gave him a smile too and he sank back into his chair as the two women left the room, their footsteps and voices quickly fading.

He rested his elbow on the table and rested his temple on his fist, shutting his eyes and breathing out deeply, trying to work out what the hell had just happened. He knew he wanted a child, he'd worked out that much for sure but he hadn't even given any proper thought about how he were to achieve that end.

Everything had happened so fast. One minute he was fighting with Harry, the next moment he was having a moral epiphany about wanting a child of his own, the next he was balls deep in a lie about being pregnant and now his Mother had procured a German witch who potentially wanted him to take her child.

"Only me," he said out loud, sounding helpless even to his own ears.

"Only you what?" a voice asked, and then his mother was sitting back next to him looking calm and like nothing was amiss.

"Only I would end up with a Mother as intrinsically interfering as you," he said tiredly.

"Well obviously," she replied, smoothing out her skirt. "I'm your Mother, it's what I do."

Draco opened his eyes, exasperated. "You're meant to go through my drawers and try and read my mail and ask my boyfriends stupid questions, not _this_. Christ, Harry isn't even talking to me right now and you drop this on me?"

"I didn't anticipate you and Harry falling out when I contacted Amelia," Narcissa said, frowning at him. "And you two will work it out. I didn't want to delay speaking with Amelia when she's this close to her due date-"

"Oh my god!" Draco said in frustration. "Just slow down one fucking minute!" He stood up and walked away, pacing the floor as his mother watched him patiently.

"The point is that I want a kid of my _own_," he said, stopping and running his hands through his hair. "If I adopt someone elses kid, then what's going to stop me hating them? I _hate _everyone elses kids-"

"Draco, sit down," Narcissa said gently and he complied with a bad grace, folding his arms tightly across his chest and still feeling flustered and angry.

"You don't have many options," she said quietly. "You can either adopt, or use the surrogacy route. I assumed that you would not be happy with a third party getting involved, which is what would happen with surrogacy. With adoption, you and Harry would be on even footing and both as equal as parents."

Draco looked up at her resentfully, unwilling to admit she had a point. The thought of some woman being involved…if she were carrying his child he would hate her presence in their life and if she were to carry Harry's child…he'd hate it. Draco had known jealousy before when he was younger and did _not_ want it to resurface in his personality. He had done well to curb that particular bad trait and didn't want it to come back.

"If you stop putting so much emphasis on the child being genetically yours…" Narcissa offered. "Here you have a perfect opportunity-"

"Did you see her eyes?" Draco interrupted and Narcissa smiled.

"And her hair?"

Draco nodded and Narcissa reached out and took his hand. "I'll think about it," he said tiredly. "But I don't know. It's just so much."

"I know," she replied. "Take your time."

Draco nodded and stood up. "I'll _maybe_ say thank you when I'm slightly less blindsided by all this. Right now I'm still mad that you didn't tell me about this earlier. I've been here a fortnight, you've had plenty of time to tell me."

"I'd say that's fair," Narcissa said and her lips twitched in a smile as Draco waved a dismissive hand at her and walked away towards the door.

"Draco?" she called and he paused in the doorway. "What does you instinct tell you about this? What's your immediate reaction?"

He looked down, then turned his face back slightly towards her so she could hear his quiet and serious answer.

"I honestly don't know."


	8. Homecoming

Xana's back! Big cheers and thank you's for the beta-work to her :)

* * *

"MOTHER!"

Draco tripped down the last three stairs and nearly fell flat on his face but kept running, his momentum keeping him upright. He charged through into the breakfast room, sending the door crashing into the wall.

Narcissa was seated at the breakfast table and visibly winced at the noise and the treatment of her furnishings. She frowned, putting down her cutlery. "What on Earth is the matter?" she asked as Draco ran across the room towards her.

"Look!" he panted thrusting a note into her hand, grinning widely all the while.

_Come home. I'll see you when I get in from work. Love you. Harry_

"Oh Darling, that's wonderful," she said, reaching out to squeeze his hand, but he leant forwards and grabbed her in a hug, his face buried in her shoulder.

She let out a short startled laugh and hugged him back before putting her hands on his shoulders, setting him back and looking at him sternly. "Go home. But no more telling lies."

"Yes, yes, I know." Draco nodded, taking the note back and staring at it again, smiling.

"Are you going to tell him about Amelia?" Narcissa asked and he looked up, biting his lip.

"I…don't know," he admitted. "It's a big thing and I don't want to give any opportunities for more fights now I can go home."

Narcissa nodded, understanding. "I don't want to push you…but you know the baby will be here in four weeks."

"I _know_," Draco said, running his hand through his hair. "I haven't even decided yet. I've spent the last three days thinking about it and I still can't work it out."

"Talk to someone else about it then," Narcissa suggested. "Pansy. Or even Granger."

"Yeah, I suppose I could," Draco said thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his fingers.

He stood there for a moment, lost in thought and Narcissa smiled wearily at him. "Draco?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You were going home?"

"Oh yeah!" Draco looked startled for a moment and then smiled widely, turning and running back towards the door. "I'll see you later!"

Narcissa watched him go and listened to his footsteps as he tore back up the stairs and then smiled to herself, reaching for her breakfast. _Children_, she thought fondly. _We ask ourselves why we have them._

* * *

"DRACO!"

Draco barely had time to step through the floo to the flat when there was a shriek and then out of nowhere Hugo Weasley was barrelling towards him, running at him and grabbing him around the thighs, nearly tipping him over backwards.

"Ooft-" Draco dropped his bag and steadied himself with difficulty, one hand on the mantelpiece, before glancing down and frowning at Hugo who was jumping on the spot, arms stretched upwards in a clear indication to be picked up.

"And what are you doing in my house, brat?" he asked, giving in and stooping to pick Hugo up. Hugo squealed as Draco swung him up, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and pressing his cheek to his.

"Waiting for you," Hugo said seriously, kicking his feet against Draco's thigh.

Draco looked up to see Hermione wandering in from the kitchen, Rose in her arms. "That didn't take you long to get back," she said with raised eyebrows.

"Of course it didn't, I wanted to come home," Draco said. "Please tell me there's coffee made up, I skipped breakfast."

"Yes, in the kitchen," Hermione said.

"Can I put you down?" Draco asked Hugo who cocked his head to the side, looking uncannily like his father.

"Hmmm…No."

"Brat."

"He called Ron that the other day," Hermione told him as they went through to the kitchen, slipping Rose into the high chair she'd transfigured from one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well done," Draco said to Hugo, mildly impressed, leaning over and dropping him onto the tabletop. Hugo gave a shout of delighted laughter and crawled over the surface of the table to peer over the edge before sitting back cross legged in front of the highchair Rose was in, looking very pleased with himself.

Hermione gave him a fond look, shaking her head but didn't say anything. "I asked him where he'd learned it from and he said it was your word for him," she told Draco, sounding amused as she poured out two drinks. "Harry laughed so hard. That was about ten seconds before he wrote you the letter asking you to come home."

"I should be thanking you then," Draco said to Hugo who crawled back across the tabletop towards him, sitting on the edge with his legs off of the edge, pressing his feet against Draco's stomach. "You'll have to stop doing things like this or I'll actually start liking you."

"You do like me," Hugo announced, pressing his toes into Draco's stomach.

Frowning, Draco grabbed both his feet in one hand, holding onto them to stop Hugo prodding him with his toes. "Alright, don't tell everyone."

Hermione placed a mug in front of him and he picked it up gratefully, breathing in deeply. God this felt so good, being in his own house with his own stuff. Even if Harry wasn't home yet he could still feel his presence in all his things and the history they'd shared between these walls. Hell, he could see five different spots they'd had sex in from where he was sat.

"What're you doing here anyway?" he asked, watching Hugo lean back to pick up a square of buttered toast off of a plate that sat on the table behind him.

"Checking you're OK," Hermione said with a shrug.

Draco frowned again. "I'm fine, what about Harry? How's he been?"

"A state if I'm honest," Hermione said and Draco felt a pang go though him. "He misses you," Hermione continued, looking at him reproachfully, reminding him that it was all his fault. "He's stopped at ours most nights so he's not on his own here."

"Is he still mad?" Draco asked a little hesitantly.

"Not so much anymore," Hermione replied, sipping her coffee and glancing at Rose who was busy mashing her way through what Draco could only presume was meant to be her breakfast, although it now resembled mush rather than anything edible. "He's more embarrassed he fell for it I think," she said and Draco nodded.

"I am going to make it up to him," he said quickly. "I really am."

"I know you'll try," Hermione said.

Draco was struck with a sudden urge to tell her about Amelia but kept his tongue in check. He didn't think he could say anything to anyone else until he knew how Harry was going to be with him when he got back. Even if he had let him come home, Draco knew there could still be days of one of them sleeping on the sofa and a prickly atmosphere.

"Crust-" Hugo announced, holding out the crust of his toast to Draco who took it distractedly, tossing it back onto the tabletop.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth before Ron dropped you in it?" Hermione asked as Hugo twisted round to get another piece of toast. "That made it worse you know, the fact Ron found out he'd believed you-"

"I was _going_ to," Draco insisted. "I had it all planned out-"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because he distracted me with sex and then you lot turned up!"

Hermione winced and glanced belatedly at Hugo who thankfully hadn't heard, too busy with ripping all the crusts off of his toast, scattering crumbs everywhere in the process.

"That doesn't surprise me," she said. "I don't know how you ever get anything done with both of you using that tactic."

"Don't tell me you've never done it," Draco said scornfully and Hermione shot him an amused look.

"Fine, guilty." She conceded and Draco snorted with laughter, picking up his drink again.

"Thought so. I reckon you women use sex-manipulation more than us guys anyway."

"Yes, well you and Harry hardly exhibit what you would call ethical behaviour in each others company, so don't say it's all us _women_-" Hermione began tartly.

Draco grinned, flashing teeth. "You're just jealous because I'm getting some."

"Not right now you're not," she said pointedly, sending him a glare and receiving a scowl in return.

"Anyway, back to what I'm here to actually talk to you about," she said and Draco rolled his eyes. He should have known he'd get the inquisition treatment from Granger at some point, but hadn't been expecting it quite so soon. "Are you going to talk about this to him?" she asked and Draco shook his head.

"Not just yet. I don't want to tip the cauldron just yet. I just want to be back and everything OK again before I stir anything else up."

Her expression was understanding. "He does want a family you know. He told me about it whilst you were away. He's just terrified of losing you. He doesn't want to take the risk."

Draco looked incredulously at her. "Since when has Harry given a damn about risk? It should be his bloody middle name."

"Since it has involved you," she said firmly. "For him…he thought he was never going to find love when he broke it off with Ginny. The family were upset, he was upset, and then you turn up out of practically nowhere just in the nick of time for him."

"I always thought…it was the other way around. He got me out of that stupid scene with Zabini and everyone…" Draco said slowly.

"He see's it differently. You made a huge sacrifice for him-"

"Not really-"

"That's how he see's it." She said and he fell quiet, staring down into his coffee and thinking hard about everything that had been said. Everything with Harry, with Amelia, everything that had been said and done, learning of Harry's fears and insecurities.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. Harry was too scared to make the move, so Draco would have to do it for them.

"Hermione…" he said slowly and she looked at him warily. "You know I want to make things right?"

She nodded and Draco steeled himself. "I need your help."

"OK…" she said slowly, still a little cautious. "What are you doing to do?"

"Take a risk," he said slowly. "If I'm going to make a gesture big enough to make Harry forgive me, listen and be happy, without lying cheating or stealing…I need some back up."

"How big are you talking?" Hermione asked.

"Big enough," he said shortly. "Harry wants a family, yeah? Well he's going to be too scared about what I think to do anything about it…especially after this fight. He's going to avoid the topic like the plague now isn't he?"

Hermione nodded. "I think he's kind of seen it as confirmation that you two shouldn't go near the topic."

"But he wants a family with me?" Draco clarified.

"Yes." Hermione said, her eyes widening slightly. "Draco, are you going to-"

Draco looked up at her, his jaw set and his mind made up. Thinking about the proposition from Amelia whilst by himself in the Manor over the last few days had got him nowhere and until this point he honestly hadn't known what to do. But sat here back at home in his own kitchen where he belonged, he could easily imagine he and Harry sat there together with their son sat atop the table instead of a Weasley brat. The picture flickered across his mind and he felt the flash of want burn through his chest, and he suddenly knew what his answer was going to be.

"Yes."

Her eyes widened. "You're going to sort it out-"

"Yes."

"_You're_ going to do it."

"Yes."

"And you're not going to tell Harry what you're up to"

"No."

"Because he'd tell you not to?"

"Exactly." Draco nodded and Hermione looked at him apprehensively.

"So…even though you're still in trouble for the last lie…you're going to tell him another one?"

"_No,_" Draco said slowly, belatedly remembering that that tone would annoy Hermione. "I'm not lying, I'm just withholding certain information."

Hermione shot him a disapproving look. "That is exactly the same thing-"

"No it isn't and if you'll listen and stop being so noble, I'll tell you why," Draco said and Hermione sat back in her chair, raising her eyebrows slightly, inviting him to continue. "If I don't take the decision out of Harry's hands he's going to keep refusing and avoiding it and panicking and we'll make a royal hash of it all over again. This way, if I do it sort of behind his back then there isn't the opportunity for any more misunderstandings and cock-ups."

"But how are you going to _do _anything? This isn't just something you can make happen-"

"I know, I only just started thinking about it, but my Mother seems to have beaten me to it," Draco muttered darkly, giving her a significant look. "Seems she's got it all figured out for us."

Hermione's eyes grew wider. "What do you mean? What's she done?"

"I'll tell you everything if you agree to help me," Draco said. "If not for me, then for Harry."

Hermione looked from Draco to Hugo who was chewing on his toast and wriggling his toes, trying to slip them out of Draco's grip in order to poke him again. She looked back to Draco, smiling slightly.

"Yes. I'll help," she said and Draco grinned at her, a rare wide smile that was normally only seen when Harry was present. She smiled back with a sigh. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Draco shrugged, looking down at Hugo, still smiling. "Not a clue."

* * *

Harry had never been so nervous about going home. Since he'd sent that letter to Draco asking him to come home he'd been distracted and had achieved nothing all day.

He'd been half waiting for a reply from Draco but was unsure as to whether he'd even get one which had just made everything worse. He hated waiting around at the best of times and to wait for something he wasn't even sure was coming…

Ron had lost patience with him and sent him home at around one and he'd all but run to the fireplaces in atrium so he could floo home. His mouth felt dry and his stomach was tied in knots; god he was never going to throw Draco out again. It was bad enough when one of them slept on the sofa after a minor spat, but being without him for nearly three weeks…Harry felt like he was missing a limb.

He stepped through the floo into his front room, his heart pounding and immediately heard footsteps. Seconds later, Draco careered around the corner, stopping dead on the other side of the room and staring at Harry.

"Hi," Harry said hoarsely, his body frozen and staring back at his other half. God he'd missed him.

"Hi," Draco replied, sounding nervous. Harry waited but Draco didn't say anything more, instead the blonde just stood looking anxious and waiting for Harry to speak.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked a little awkwardly. Draco nodded and Harry felt the wave of want and relief intensify inside his chest.

"Good."

"Are you?" Draco asked after a moment of strained silence.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Silence fell again and Draco bit his lip, shifting from one foot to the other and Harry's resolve broke. He couldn't bear it, he couldn't-

They moved at the same time and met midway across the room, grabbing each other tightly and clinging onto each other, swaying dangerously on the spot.

"I missed you, I missed you so much-" Draco tried to say.

"You're a prat," Harry replied, his voice thick, burying his face further into Draco's shoulder. "And I'm mad at you."

"I don't care," Draco replied, his voice trembling. "Just don't make me go again. I'll stay on the sofa, anything-"

"Shut up," Harry replied fiercely and worked his hands up to cup Draco's face, tilting it up so he could kiss him.

God how had he managed without this? The way Draco made quiet noises as they kissed, how his hands held onto Harry so tightly like he was afraid they'd stop. How he tried to get as close to Harry as he could, pressing against him knee to chest, kissing gently, responding perfectly to every movement of Harry's lips and tongue…

"I love you," he breathed against Draco's lips.

Draco pressed their foreheads together, breathing deeply. "I love you too."

* * *

"Good to be home," Draco said and Harry chuckled, sliding him a glass of wine along the bar.

"People have been wondering where we've been," he said, glancing around the bar fondly. "Said they'd missed their Friday night entertainment."

"I'll bet," Draco said, sipping his wine before looking at Harry seriously. He glanced down the bar and then back up, looking nervous and speaking quickly. "You know I'm sorry, right?"

"Yes," Harry nodded and reached out for Draco's hand that rested atop the bar, threading their fingers together and running his thumb over his knuckles.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry asked quietly, and squeezed Draco's fingers as Draco looked up at him looking uncertain.

"Not right now," Draco said and Harry nodded. "Maybe at some point. I'd rather just, you know. Get back into being me and you. No more stress."

Harry nodded, understanding. He felt the same way; the now dreaded F word was one he didn't want to hear for a while. Not because he didn't want a family, he'd already admitted that much to Hermione, but rather because he couldn't bear another fight.

"Drop it for now?" he asked and Draco nodded.

"Yeah, definitely. But…from now on, if one of us wants to talk about something, we'll listen to each other?"

Harry laughed quietly. "Yeah, I'd say that's fair. For what it's worth, I'm sorry I didn't. You know, that I didn't listen."

"Don't apologise," Draco said quickly. "Please don't."

Harry nodded and then shifted closer to Draco, leaning in and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"So how about for tonight then…" he said, his lips still touching Draco's skin. "We polish off that bottle of wine and we can go for some illicit adventures in the toilets? Preferably the type of adventures which feature you on your knees."

Draco's breath drew in sharply. "You sure?"

"I've had to go three weeks without getting one of your spectacular blowjobs," Harry murmured in his ear. "Of course I'm sure. And you owe me, big time. You can start making it up to me with sexual favours."

Draco laughed and Harry pulled back, smiling at him.

"We're OK, aren't we?" Draco said with a smile and a hint of relief in his tone.

Harry nodded, taking Draco's hand in his and raising it to his lips so he could kiss his knuckles, a faint smile crossing his face. "Yeah."


	9. Sneaking suspicion

Thanks to Xana-Belle for the beta :)

* * *

"Fuck- Draco-"

Harry flexed his spine as Draco slammed into him again, clenching his fingers in the bedding and gasping as Draco dug his fingers into his hipbones, gripping tightly.

"Too hard?" Draco panted, not relenting in his thrusts, leaning back slightly and dropping his gaze to watch his cock sliding in and out of Harry's hole, biting his lip and groaning at the sight.

"No, god no, don't stop-" Harry dropped his head forwards then cried out as he felt Draco's fingers slide into his hair and pull, roughly snapping his head back. His whole body shivered cold then hot and he moaned, knowing his climax was imminent under Draco's rough attentions.

God they didn't do this enough; he normally topped and had no problem with it but every time he ended up with Draco pounding into him like there was no tomorrow he couldn't remember exactly why he didn't volunteer to bottom more often.

Draco's hands slid from his hair and Harry made a noise of protest, incapable of forming the words. Draco laughed breathlessly and grasped hold of his hair again, his other hand clamped on Harry's waist.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes," Draco was chanting repeatedly and Harry gasped as Draco changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, _god _Draco was too distracted to even reach around to touch his cock but it didn't matter, Harry was going to come anyway just from how Draco was treating him and the delicious pressure on his prostate with almost every thrust-

"Harry-" Draco cried, his voice rising. "Oh, oh _god_-"

Harry grunted his agreement and allowed himself to let go of the last shreds of self-control that had been keeping his orgasm at bay; on the next brutal thrust he felt his climax rushing through him, crying out hoarsely and trying to keep his body from collapsing onto the bed as Draco frantically pounded into him, searching for his own release.

He came with a low groan, leaning forwards over Harry's back, gasping in lungs full of air and taking a moment to try and steady his trembling limbs. Harry's body jerked, his arms threatening to give out so Draco pressed a kiss to his back and then slowly pulled out, rolling sideways and collapsing onto his back on the bed, Harry moving to lie beside him on his front.

"God," Draco panted when he could form words, pushing his hair back off his forehead, the sweat making it stick up on end. "You really need to let me do that more often."

"Yeah," Harry gasped in agreement, his chest heaving for breath, glancing over at Draco who was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes wide. "You OK?"

"You're asking if I'm OK after that? You're an idiot." Draco said with a breathless laugh, turning his face towards Harry and reaching out to take his hand, threading their fingers together and kissing Harry's knuckles.

"You might wanna let me wash my hands before you do that," Harry said with a quirked eyebrow. Draco merely grinned and licked across Harry's fingers, making him pull away with a noise of protest.

"Draco!"

"Oh come on," Draco laughed, rolling over so he was half draped over Harry, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Trust you to get all embarrassed _now_."

"I'm not-" Harry tried to protest but Draco cut him off with a kiss.

"Shush," Draco said and stretched upwards to kiss Harry between his eyebrows and then suddenly rolled away onto his side, pushing away the rumpled duvet that was in his way.

"Hey, where're you going?" Harry asked, leaning up on his elbows and frowning after Draco as he climbed off of the bed and stood up, stretching.

"What?" Draco asked, turning around with his arms still stretched out above his head. Harry blinked hard, wishing that he were wearing his glasses so he could see Draco's nude form clearly. "Oh, I've got to go into work." Draco dropped his arms to his side and turned, stooping to grab his boxers off of the floor.

"What, right now?" Harry asked incredulously, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard, reaching out to grab his wand off of the dresser, summoning his glasses from where they had ended up on the floor over on the other side of the room.

Draco dropped back onto the bed and crawled over to Harry, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said sounding genuine, straightening Harry's glasses for him. "I said I'd pop in and get Bill the maps that are locked in my desk, they can't do much without them."

"Hmm," Harry said, not appeased, folding his arms across his chest and turning his face away.

"I'm sorry," Draco repeated, climbing onto Harry's lap, kneeling either side of his thighs and running his hands down his upper arms.

"I know, I understand but do you really have to run off before we've even caught our breath?" Harry said levelly. Draco's mouth opened but then he paused and shut it again before rolling sideways over Harry's lap, resting against his side and leaning into the side of his chest, slipping his arms around his waist.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "You know I'd stay here all day if I could."

"Hmm," Harry frowned, running his hands up and down Draco's back. "You did this the other day though," he remembered. "Before you went to the Manor."

Draco lifted his chin and frowned at him. "With the amount of sex we've had in the past three weeks, if we stayed snuggling after every time we'd not get anything done."

"Oh forget it," Harry said tiredly, looking away but Draco caught his chin with his fingers, sitting up straight so he could lean in and kiss him gently, catching Harry's lower lip between his.

"I really wish I could stay for as long as possible," he whispered against his lips and Harry nodded. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, hating how he was coming across as clingy. He wasn't normally at all but after 'the' fight he was still feeling a little unsettled and wanted Draco around as much as possible.

"It's alright," Draco said gently, kissing him once more and looking at him seriously. "I love you, you know that."

Harry nodded and Draco smiled quickly at him before climbing off the bed and gathering up his clothes. Harry was silent, watching from the bed as Draco quickly dressed and then left, leaning across the bed to kiss Harry soundly before disappearing with a wave and a promise to be back within an hour.

He sighed, rubbing his face. Yes, he knew Draco loved him, of course he did but something wasn't right. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Draco was hiding something from him, but he couldn't for the life of him think what that could be. It must just be a reaction to spending all that time apart after their fight.

Since Draco had returned it was like their first few weeks of being together all over again; having sex at any available opportunity and on any available surface. They'd already managed to break half the kitchen appliances, the bathroom cabinet and a chair in the lounge because of their 'enthusiasm'. He'd honestly lost count of the amount of times they'd ended up fucking over the past three weeks and was frankly amazed Draco could still walk or sit down.

Harry was far from wanting to complain, but the fantastic sex was somewhat let down by Draco's disappearing acts afterwards. Harry couldn't ever remember it being like this, with Draco being so busy.

Not wanting to stay alone in bed sulking, Harry made himself clamber out, standing still in the centre of the room for a moment, feeling at a loss as to what to do. After sex like that it was normal for them to do something like share a shower or at least spend a bit of time together, giving each other sly glances and making comments about what had just transpired. However now it seemed going into work was higher on Draco's agenda than spending time with Harry.

Annoyed at himself, he dismissed his petulant thoughts and reached down to snatch up his clothes that had been strewn around the room and got dressed. No point of staying naked when Draco wasn't around to torment after all.

He wandered into the kitchen to make himself a drink, unable to stop brooding. He'd finally given in to the niggling feeling of unease and asked Draco about it a few days ago but Draco had dismissed him, saying everything was fine and kissing him hard before Harry could rephrase his question.

There were warning signs alright. But a warning for what, Harry couldn't work out. It was confusing- he knew he and Draco simply belonged together but was now worrying that maybe he'd misjudged. He'd already misjudged Draco with the whole family thing- if Hermione was to be believed Draco had actually wanted it, and Harry hadn't believed him…

Harry didn't really know what to believe anymore. With the odd behaviour, the conflicting reports from other people he'd spoken to, the lying and the answers from the magic 8 ball that he couldn't seem to ignore; it was all just too confusing.

Pointing his wand at various appliances (including the kettle they'd had to repair after knocking off the worktop the day before) he made himself a quick cup of tea.

_Enough…_ he told himself sternly, walking back towards his room with his drink in hand. He would go for a shower and then to see Hermione and the kids, to see if he could distract himself and stop thinking about this whole ridiculous situation.

He strode determinedly through the flat but then paused as he went past the open door to the spare room that served as a study and a library. Apollo was asleep on the perch near the window so Harry stole in quietly, something having caught his eye.

A note, on top of a wooden letter box.

_Draco._

_Alright, if you're sure, I'll let her know._

Harry turned it over but there was nothing more than the nine words that were written in a delicate cursive script.

Frowning, he stared at the words. Let who know? Sure of what? He dropped the note onto the desk and then went to open the letter box.

Locked.

His frown deepened and he pulled his wand out of his jeans pocket, tapping the box and muttering _Alohomora_. A blue light shone briefly around the lock but it didn't open.

"What the fuck?" Harry said aloud. Apollo gave a sleepy disgruntled hoot in the corner but Harry ignored him, now getting seriously worried. He and Draco never hid things from each other, they didn't have cause to- so to find a letter box locked with one of Draco's borderline questionable spells with _that_ suspicious note on top?

Harry pocketed his wand and swallowed thickly, looking back down at the note.

Warning signs, indeed.

* * *

"Draco?"

Harry's quiet murmur was almost inaudible over the noise of the film they were watching on the television, sprawled out together on the sofa, Harry on his back and Draco against his side, his head on his chest and one of his legs draped over one of Harry's.

"Mmm?" Draco replied, not opening his eyes but shifting his face against Harry's chest, wriggling contentedly.

Harry ran his hand up Draco's back, wanting desperately to get the question that was burning the tip of his tongue out into the open. It was over a week since he had found the note and was still none the wiser about its origins. He'd confided in Ron his worries about Draco's behaviour but Ron had waved them away, saying that they appeared fine.

"Are we…we're OK right?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at that, looking puzzled, a cleft between his eyebrows.

"Of course," he said, leaning up so he could kiss Harry gently. "You asked that the other day, what's up?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted.

Draco ran his hand down his cheek. "I love you. I mean it."

"But-" Harry began, still struggling to ignore the niggle in his mind.

"We are more than OK," Draco cut across him, whispering against his lips. "Trust me."

Harry relaxed at the simple words and nodded mutely, kissing Draco again in response who smiled before settling himself back down against Harry's side.

Draco was right, Harry thought as he wrapped his arms around his other half and pressed a kiss against his hair. He was just going to have to trust him.

* * *

"So. Are we all set?"

Draco continued to pace back and forth along the breakfast room of the manor, his brow furrowed in concentration and a sheaf of parchment rolled up and gripped tightly in his hand.

His question was addressed to the line of people stood in a row parallel to his pacing, and they all glanced at each other, trying to bite back smiles and grins. Hermione was on one end, looking tired and faintly amused, Ron next to her looking completely bemused, Pansy and Ginny were next and then Neville was on the other end, watching Draco's pacing with wary eyes.

"Yes boss," Ron said seriously, saluting. Draco turned and scowled at him, making Ginny and Pansy giggle.

Draco glanced along the line. "Suits?"

"In my wardrobe," Pansy replied quickly.

"Ties?"

"With the suits."

"Cufflinks?"

"With the ties."

Draco nodded but didn't stop pacing. "Replies to invites."

"All invites are replied to, everyone knows what time to be there and everyone except Aldershaw, Grummins and Monica can make it," Hermione replied calmly. Draco stopped in front of them, fingers tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"So, Granger-"

"I will be telling Harry you have planned a dinner for us four when you get back from your last minute work trip and will persuade him to dress up nice for it, and then bring him to the venue instead," she said smoothly and Draco nodded in satisfaction.

"I'll be glad when this is over and we don't have to keep stuff from Harry anymore," Ron said with a sigh, rocking on the balls of his feet. "He's been a right royal pain in the arse since he found that letter. You know what he gets like when he's suspicious-"

"You should have been keeping him distracted," Draco flared up.

"Its not my fault you left that bloody letter out!"

Ron ducked as Draco hurled his rolled up sheaf of notes at him, raising his arms above his head to shield his face, parchment scattering everywhere.

"Oi! Chill out!" Ron said, straightening up and looking indignant as Ginny cackled with laughter and Neville looked away, biting his lip and trying not to join in.

"_Chill out?"_ Draco replied, ignoring Pansy's quiet request for him to calm down. "How did you fucking feel before you got married Weasley?"

"Shit scared," Ron replied promptly, earning him a smack around the back of the head from Hermione.

"That's my fucking point! Its four days away and you're telling me to _chill out?_" Draco shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Ron said hastily, holding one hand out to pacify Draco and holding the other one to the back of his head. "Carry on with the questions."

Draco gave him one last glare and then resumed his list. "Rings."

"Yes," Ron said. "At home in my cupboard."

"Longbottom, what are you-"

"Escorting guests, making sure everyone is in the back hall by ten to seven," Neville replied instantly.

"Transport."

"Everyone has been given the floo address or the apparition point co-ordinates and have been told if they're late you'll kill them."

"Food."

"All set and ready," Ginny chipped in. "They'll be there at five, setting up and ready for eight, menu _exactly_ as you requested." Draco nodded once more, running his hands through his hair and looking harried.

"God, this is a nightmare. I so should have put this off- what was I thinking trying to do this in less than six weeks?"

"Well it's all worked out," Hermione said. "You've done amazingly to get it all organised in time."

"Well, it was you lot too," Draco said and they all glanced at each other again, knowing that that was Draco thanking them for the help in a very roundabout way.

"Draco?" a quiet voice interrupted them and they all turned their heads at the same time to see Narcissa standing in the doorway, one hand on the handle and her expression serious.

Draco immediately paled, knowing exactly what she was there for. "The baby?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes."

Draco's legs shook and his stomach lurched, his mind suddenly going blank with a rush of panic, expectation, fear and anticipation. He took a shaky step back and then hurriedly sat down on the floor before he fell down, sitting back on his arse with his elbows on his raised knees and a fistful of hair in each hand.

"Draco!"

The others all rushed to him and crowded round him, kneeling on the floor around him and looking both fond and concerned.

"I'm mad," Draco said unsteadily. "What am I doing? What am I doing? I'm going to be- oh _fuck_-"

"Its fine," Pansy said, pulling one of his hands away from his head and holding it to reassure him. Ron hesitantly reached out to put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"No its not, oh god, why did I decide this was a good idea?"

"You'll be fine," Ginny said gently, standing a little way back from the others with Neville next to her, her arms looped around his waist.

"Yeah, it'll be alright-" Neville and the others joined in.

"Don't panic-"

Silence fell as Narcissa came over, kneeling down in front of Draco, and taking his other hand in hers.

"You don't have to," she said quietly. "There is no obligation, you know that. You are not bonded to the baby yet, he's not your responsibility until he is."

Draco didn't reply and everyone was quiet, waiting for him to say something. The clock in the room ticked steadily, the sound suddenly disconcertingly loud and noticed by all of them as they waited for Draco.

After a while he raised his head, his face still pale but his jaw set. "Well," he said unsteadily, and then cleared his throat, speaking more confidently. "Well, we planned the wedding. Might as well get the kid to go with it. You know, get the whole damn set he wants."

"There is no way you're backing out now mate," Ron said seriously as the others all smiled, looking both relieved and now excited. "Not after what you've put us through planning this."

There was a general murmur of assent and Draco's mouth twitched in a weak smile.

"Alright."

He moved his legs and made to stand up. Pansy hurriedly climbed to her feet and then hauled him up too before letting go of his hand and stepping back, smiling broadly and making no attempt to hide it.

"OK. Yeah," Draco said, breathing out deeply and then looking to his Mother. "So I can bring him back with us ready for Monday?"

"Yes," she said. "Providing he's healthy. The Child Welfare Liaisons from the Ministry will accompany us obviously, and after the decision is made, he'll either go back to the agency with them or you'll fill in the paperwork, complete the bonds and then he'll stay with you."

"OK," he repeated, now looking more determined than ever. "Let's go. Granger, can you-"

"Tell Harry you've been called away last minute on a curse-breaking trip to Cairo because Williams has been injured," she said with a faint smile. "You'll be back on Monday and are taking us all out to dinner to apologise for missing the weekend. We will be there at 7 O'clock on the dot."

"Thanks," Draco replied and stepped towards the door. He paused and then turned back to the group, looking a little uncomfortable. "I-"

"Just go," Pansy called to him. "You're rubbish at thank-you's."

Draco smiled and then looked at the floor, his smile widening and a short laugh leaving his lips. "Alright. I'll see you all when I get back then."

"Don't be late," Ron quipped.

"I won't." Draco replied quietly.

"And no bailing out and running away either-"

"Shut up Weaselby," Draco said without heat, giving him a half hearted glare and walking towards the door.

"Draco-"

He paused in the doorway as Hermione called his name and turned back to look at her, a questioning and impatient expression on his face.

"What?"

"Thank you," she said quietly, as Ron reached to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "For doing this for Harry."

Draco snorted. "Are you kidding me? I'm doing this for me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're an arse."

"I know," Draco said with a smile, and then with a wave he turned and was gone.


	10. Yes

Thanks to Xana-belle for the mad beta-skillz! I have done some more playing around with this chapter since she had it so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

"I just don't get why I have to be all dressed up for fucking dinner," Harry said sulkily, aiming a petulant kick at the doorframe.

Hermione glanced at him, amused and exasperated in turn. "Because Draco wanted to make it special, because he's sorry he had to go away last minute," she reminded him, fixing her earrings in place. "Come on, you know he's trying."

"No, he's being weird," Harry muttered, pulling at his tie. "He's been weird for weeks."

"How so?" Hermione asked, walking over and straightening his tie back up.

"I don't know," Harry said frustrated. "Since he got back…he's just dropped the whole family thing and is being how we used to be…but something's not right. He's distracted. He's not right."

"I'm sure it's fine," Hermione tried to reassure him, running her hands over his shoulders, unnecessarily smoothing down the material of his jacket. "Talk to him after dinner."

"No point," Harry muttered. There wasn't; Ron had already said all this and Harry still didn't believe him, not one bit. "I don't know what to do, I mean if I keep bugging him he's going to start getting all annoyed and frown-y but if I leave it I'm going to drive myself mad-"

"Hey," Hermione said sternly. "You're being paranoid, stop it."

Harry paused, still looking sullen but thoughtful. "You think?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "You're just worrying because of that fight. Come on, he's been looking forward to this meal. He misses you."

"I know," Harry sighed. "It's just…He's been away a lot lately too and I don't like it. I've never liked when he has to go away for more than a night at a time, and especially now...I'm going to have words with Bill and tell him to send someone else on the some of the overnighters."

"Well, get a move on then," Hermione said briskly, checking her watch. "You're complaining about not getting to see him yet you're sulking around your house when you could be with him in the restaurant. Not to mention the fact that he and Ron will be sat at a table unsupervised and I bet Draco's got a bottle of wine on the go."

Harry smiled at her, nodding and running his hand over the back of his head, making his hair stick up. "You're right. Sorry," he said and gestured for her to step towards the door. "You look lovely by the way," he added and she smiled mischievously at him.

"Better late than never," she said and held out her hand. "We're apparating, come on."

"Where are we even going?" Harry asked as he took her hand.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Urgh, I hate apparating, its still-_whoa_."

Harry straightened up, rubbing his stomach and looking confused. His eyes lifted and widened, travelling over the building they had just apparated in front of.

"This is where we're eating? It looks like a stately home!" he said, astounded. "Where the hell are we?" he asked, looking astonished as he turned to look back down the sweeping gravel driveway, the expanses of neatly trimmed lawns and the towering trees that gave the whole place a sense of grandeur and seclusion.

"Come on," Hermione said, smiling and nudging him with her elbow, not answering any of his questions.

"Now I know why you made me dress up," Harry said, running a hand over his hair self consciously.

"Yes, now come on. Draco's waiting for you," Hermione said and Harry made his feet move, walking the rest of the way up the drive, the gravel crunching under their feet.

The large oak doors opened before they reached them and Harry glanced at Hermione who was still smiling widely. It immediately struck Harry that she looked possibly a little too happy for someone who was just going for a simple dinner and had been worried about Ron and Draco being unsupervised not ten minutes ago.

"Hermione-" he said slowly as they walked into the entrance hall. It was grand but not overstated, with dark wooden walls and a polished wooden floor, leading up towards a sweeping staircase. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She laughed, her eyes twinkling and pushed him across the hall to the staircase which they ascended, Harry getting more and more confused with every step they took. They reached the top of the staircase and turned right, following the corridor to the end until they reached another set of double doors which opened automatically as they got near.

Harry froze in the doorway, his jaw dropping and his eyes opening wide as he took in the scene. The room was huge, with large windows down the right hand side, and was laid out with rows and rows of chairs, all facing forwards towards a slightly raised dais at the far end. "Holy fuck," Harry stammered. "Hermione- what the-"

He broke off, staring around and still looking completely stunned. "This isn't dinner," he said faintly as his eyes continued to take in the room. It was decorated simply but beautifully, panelled in light wood and decorated in cream tones. It was lit softly, floating candles hovering over the entire room just like there used to be at Hogwarts. His eyes skimmed all of that and then fell and fixed on the small group of people that were stood at the front of the room.

His feet moved him forwards without him realising as his eyes locked on the person in the centre of the group, a blonde someone who was wearing a suit to match his, sitting on one of the chairs on the front row, rocking it slightly on its back two legs, rolling something in-between his hands.

Harry reached halfway down the aisle that cut down the centre of the rows of chairs and then Draco noticed him, looking up and meeting his eyes. He didn't say anything and Harry continued to walk towards him, still feeling bewildered.

Draco murmured something to the three people next to him- Neville, Pansy and Ron- and they backed away, leaving Draco alone to speak to Harry.

Standing up, Draco looked down until Harry reached him, and then looked up a little apprehensively as Harry stood right in front of him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco smiled and then raised his hands; Harry saw what he was holding. His magic, magic eight ball that Hermione had confiscated weeks ago.

"Draco?"

Draco held up a finger and then rolled the ball over, addressing it in a low voice. "Does Draco Malfoy want to marry Harry Potter and raise a family with him and live in a house with stairs and a garden and a pet dog and everything?"

He rolled the ball over, glanced at the bottom and then smiled, lifting it to show Harry the answer.

_Yes._

"What?" Harry asked stupidly. "This is-? This. Me and you- married?"

"If you want," Draco shrugged, glancing down and rolling the ball in-between his hands again. "I mean, it's all ready to roll, we were just waiting for you to turn up."

Harry gaped. He was completely gobsmacked: the amount of effort Draco must have put into organising this was phenomenal.

Blinking, he noticed Draco was watching him apprehensively, waiting for a response. He looked genuinely _worried, _as if Harry was going to say no, and get angry, or storm out-.

Harry nearly laughed out loud, realising that even through the shock and the whirl of thoughts and feelings currently running through his mind, the option of saying _no _had never even presented itself. As Draco bit his lip, the worried cleft between his eyebrows deepening slightly, Harry forced himself to speak. "So. You planned this behind my back?" he asked finally, with a hint of caution in his voice.

"Well, they helped," Draco said, jerking his head towards Ron Neville, Pansy, and Hermione, who were hovering some way back, talking together, discussing something that was written on a piece of parchment in Neville's hands.

"You really want to marry me?" Harry reached out and took Draco's hand, pulling him up close. He still couldn't quite believe it, this was something completely off the map and just…_insane_. Everything was fitting into place- the odd behaviour, the trips away, the instinctive feeling that something was up-

"Yes," Draco said quietly, dropping the magic 8 ball onto the seat next to him so he could slip his other hand onto Harry's waist. "And I thought it'd be better to just do it rather than giving you the option of freaking out again. You know, show you I really meant it. And if you hate it, it was all Grangers idea and not mine."

"You complete shit," Harry whispered and Draco's lips twitched in a small smile. "So this is why you've been acting so weird?"

Draco nodded, shifting a little guiltily. "Yeah. I'm sorry. But this isn't everything…"

"There's more?" Harry asked, astounded. "You plan our wedding behind my back and there's _more_?"

There was a noise behind them and Draco's eyes left his to look at something over Harry's shoulder. They both turned and Harry froze all over again. His mind went completely blank in shock for the second time that evening, both words and thoughts failing him.

Narcissa Malfoy was stood there next to them, with two purple robed officials stood just behind her and in her arms was a small bundle, and Draco was carefully but awkwardly taking the bundle from her, cradling it in his arms and turning back to Harry, now looking fully nervous.

"Someone's…someone's asked me to take care of him," he said carefully. "She doesn't want to- she can't keep him. If you're up for it, I wouldn't mind."

"You…" Harry still couldn't formulate the words, his eyes were fixed on the sleeping baby in Draco's arms, taking in everything he could see. The peaceful face, the pink cheeks, the hand bunched into a fist near his mouth, the black hair that stuck up in tufts… "Christ, Draco, he looks like me," he blurted out.

Draco laughed thickly. "I know. That wasn't planned. Just a shot of good luck. I couldn't believe it when I first saw him."

"How…this…" Harry said, his eyes still on the child. "How did you-"

"Mother," Draco said quietly. "She knows some people who know some people."

Harry continued to stare down at the sleeping child; a strange feeling had gripped hold of his chest. To know Draco had planned this, planned all of it and given him everything he ever wanted…it was mind blowing. Terrifying. Amazing.

"We don't have to. Nothing's been signed. There's still some more paperwork to do. I mean, these guys in the purple are here to check I don't run off with him." Draco told him softly. Harry was listening but he didn't respond; he was too busy trying to take it all in and not pass out. "But if I- if we can't, he'll go somewhere else."

"But whose is he? Why us?" Harry managed to ask.

"I'll tell you all the details later, I promise," Draco said, shifting the child a little uncomfortably in his arms. Harry felt a mad urge to take him and show Draco how he could hold him and relax. "First I need to know. It's up to you though."

"He could seriously be ours?" Harry asked faintly.

"Yeah," Draco said with a nod. "His Mother asked if we would take him…selective adoption it's called, where the mother picks out where the baby goes to. I let on to Mother that I wanted me and you to have a family, the gossip spread and then his Mother contacted me when she heard."

Draco paused and looked down at the baby. "And as much as I never thought I'd ever say this, or admit it out loud… I've somehow grown quite attached to him."

Harry was still reeling. "You mean you meant it? All that time-"

"Yeah, you were just too thick to listen to me," Draco said and Harry bit his lip.

Silence fell as Harry watched the baby, reaching out to gently run a finger down his cheek. The baby didn't stir. "Heavy sleeper," Draco whispered. "It scares me a bit, I have to check on him about twenty times a minute."

"How long have you had him?" Harry asked.

"Since I left for that last minute work trip that wasn't actually a last minute work trip," Draco confessed. "His birth Mother had to sign the forms and I wanted him here for this. Just to make completely sure you had a heart attack, you know."

"You complete shit," Harry repeated, pulling the blankets away from the baby's face so he could see him more clearly. The baby stirred and his mouth opened and closed a few times and Harry heard Draco draw his breath in sharply, just before the baby screwed up his face and then relaxed, his eyes opening slightly.

The bottom fell out of Harry's world. Sleepy grey eyes blinked at him and he felt his hand tremble, pulling it back away from the baby's face.

"Draco-" Harry said helplessly.

"I know." Draco said, his voice low.

Harry laughed weakly and looked up at Draco whose eyes were fixed on his, looking unmistakably worried. "If you don't want-"

"I do," Harry replied. "Look at him. How could I bloody not? It's you I'm worried about-"

"Harry, I did all this for _us_," Draco said. "I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to set this up for us if I didn't want it too. Stop being such a Gryffindor about it."

"You are unbelievable," Harry said.

"In a good way, right?" Draco quipped and Harry laughed again, glancing back down at the baby whose eyes had shut again, going back to sleep.

"What's his name?"

"Doesn't have one yet," Draco shrugged. "I picked out the kid and the wedding suits. Thought I better leave something for you to do."

"Can I hold him?"

"On one condition," Draco said and Harry looked at him expectantly. "You marry me first."

Harry laughed. "Right now?"

"Yep," Draco replied, then called back over his shoulder. "Weasley!"

Ron looked up and gave a thumbs up. "Got it!" he turned around and shouted across the room. "Oi everyone! Harry said yes, get out here!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat as Draco shook his head, muttering '_smooth, Weasley, smooth.' _A door at the back of the room behind the dais opened fully and people started to pour out; people familiar to him and all dressed ready for a wedding. In the crowd he could see Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Seamus, Dean, Williams and Vane, Theo, Millicent, George, Angelina, Kingsley, Luna, to name a few, all filing in and taking seats, chattering excitedly-

"I take it you assumed I'd say yes?" Harry said faintly, his eyes wide. "I'm dreaming," he said, shaking his head slightly. "I have to be- _ow!_"

He turned to see Hermione smiling mischievously at him, obviously having just pinched him on his arm. "Nope. You're awake," she said, peering over to see the baby in Draco's arms. "Gosh, Ron was right, he does look like you doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Harry said, his smile growing wider by degrees. "Wait till you see his eyes."

"Why? Are they green?" Hermione asked.

"Grey," Harry replied and she smiled delightedly, understanding.

"So," Draco's quiet voice bought his attention back and he turned to him as Hermione turned the other way to talk to Ginny and Molly who had both come up, looking expectant and excited. "What do you say?"

Harry looked at his scared but sincere face, looking equal parts eager and nervous, grey eyes locked on his.

"I don't know," he said and Draco's face flickered with uncertainty. "I mean, you haven't even asked me properly."

Draco swore under his breath, looking down and then back up at Harry, trying not to smile. "Harry James Potter, you great prat, are you going to marry me and raise this brat with me or not?"

Harry smiled. "Yes."

Draco smiled back and Harry leant over to kiss him, a smile on his face as the room behind them, erupted in cheers and clapping.

"Oh god, what a cliché," Draco murmured against Harry's lips, still smiling as the applause continued behind them, a wolf whistle accompanying the claps. "We've not even started the ceremony yet."

"Shut it you, I think it's romantic," Harry replied with a laugh.

"You would," Draco replied, pulling back and looking down to check on the baby.

"This was your idea," Harry reminded him.

"Oh fuck off," Draco replied. They both glanced at each other then down at the baby and then back at each other again, bursting into laughter.

"I love you," Draco said and Harry leant in to kiss him again, smiling against his lips.

"I know."

* * *

Fin :)

* * *

THANK YOU to everyone who was followed this story- it's been a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it! HUGE thanks to Xana-Belle who has been a brilliant friend and beta, and also to everyone who has reviewed- you guys kept my spirits up and kept me writing. Anyway, enough fluff for now- onto the next story which is a return to my favorite- fisticuffs, swearing and hair-pulling all round :)

OH and if you've not seen it- Off The Map by yours truly is the prequel to this that some of you requested. It may not fit 100% but I'd still recommend you go check it out :)


End file.
